


Red Wings

by ssushiiii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Changing Tenses, Character Death, Everyone is Dead, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hunger Games, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Mentors, No Smut, POV Third Person, Platonic Relationships, Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssushiiii/pseuds/ssushiiii
Summary: For the last 849 years, a male & female tribute, between the ages of 12 & 18, from each of Eldia’s 12 districts, will be offered to the Capitol to compete in a tournament. A tournament that you either win, or you die.The Annual Hunger Games.The 24 tributes will be forced to fight until only 1 of them is left alive. The lone victor will be guaranteed riches they could never have dreamt of, and Celebrity status across the country.In short, child murder for entertainment.And for the 1st time ever, District 12 has a volunteer.These children are willing to do anything to keep themselves alive.-----Apparently, SNK didn't have enough death associated with it, so I made it worse.WARNING: There will be (very) graphic depictions of violence, especially in later chapters. It's the hunger games, what do you expect.-Character focus changes because I'm trying to keep the winner secret till the very end.-I do not own these characters, series or events, &; I have to make that disclaimer because Article 13 is a thing, idk.





	1. The beginning of the end: Reaping Day

All across Eldia, people were tuning in to the most highly anticipated event of the year.

For the last 849 years, a male & female tribute, between the ages of 12 & 18, from each of Eldia’s 12 districts, will be offered to the Capitol to compete in a tournament. A tournament that you either win, or you die.

The Annual Hunger Games.

The 24 tributes will be forced to fight until only 1 of them is left alive. The lone victor will be guaranteed riches they could never have dreamt of, and Celebrity status across the country.

In short, child murder for entertainment.

 

Preparations for the games were already underway in each of the 12 districts. 

Citizens were gathered in their respective squares, those eligible for the games separated from those who were either too old or too young. They were then separated further by their biological sex.

2 large glass bowls were placed at opposite ends of the stage in front & above those in the square.

Only 24 of these children will be chosen for the games, but thousands were scared of losing their lives.

 

District 1- Luxury

 

Someone dressed in rather eccentric clothing steps onto the stage and stares down at the crowd below them.

 

“Welcome, Welcome. Welcome to the Reaping of the 850th annual Hunger games. We shall start with the ladies.”

 

They walk over to the right hand bowl, put their hand in & rummage around for a few seconds before picking a small piece of paper.

Once they are standing in front of the microphone again, they open up the paper. 

“The female tribute from District 1 is…”

 

The tension builds as 100 children inhale simultaneously, praying that its not their name about to be read out.

 

“Gabi Braun”

 

A small girl with shoulder length brown hair, only just 12 years old, begins to walk towards the stage.

A tall, blond, muscular young man, who looks absolutely horrified, makes eye contact with a blonde girl on the other side of the square. She seems to know exactly what he means by the look alone & she steps forward.

 

“I volunteer as tribute”

Every head in the square turns to look at her as she continues to walk forward. She only stops once she is at the younger girls side.

“Gabi” She says before hugging her, “It’s all okay now. You don’t have to go. Go get your Aunt Karina.”

Trying to fight through her own tears, Gabi tries to fight back, “But… Annie.”

“But nothing… Just go.”

 

Peacekeepers surround the blonde girl & guide her towards the stage

 

The person on stage takes her hand & leads her towards the centre.

 

“So sweetheart, what’s your name?”

The girl doesn’t speak, dosen’t move.

“Sweetheart?”

“I’d rather you didn't call me sweetheart.” She snaps. There is no emotion in her voice, or on her face

“Well then” they say, clearly taken aback by this girls attitude, “What is your name?”

“Annie Leonhart.”

“Thank you. Now let's choose a boy shall we.”

 

They walk to the left hand bowl & pick out a name.

 

“The male tribute from District 1 is…

 

Reiner Braun”

 

The tall muscular man, the one who made eye contact with Annie, makes his way onto the stage.

 

“Reiner, is Gabi a relative of yours?”

“Yes” his eyes search for her in the crowd. Once he finds her, he visibly relaxes.

“Is she your sister?”

“She’s my cousin”

 

“Well. So the tributes from District 1 ares Annie Leonhart & Reiner Braun.

 

 

May the odds be ever in your favour.”

 

 

 

District 2- Masonry

 

The general atmosphere in District 2 was the same as the atmosphere in every other district. Children scared for their lives, parents scared for the lives of their children & so on.

 

The female tribute is called & a girl with a brown ponytail & a myriad of freckles on her face volunteers in her place.

 

Another volunteer comes when the male tribute is called. A rather tall boy who seemed to be sweating, a lot, makes his way to the stage.

 

“Very well, the tributes from District 2 are Ymir Langnar & Bertolt Hoover.”

 

District 3- Technology

 

The only surprise comes when the male tribute is called.

 

“The male tribute from District 3 is… Lukas Bodt.”

 

Within seconds there is a loud shout from the crowd.

 

“I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE”

 

Lukas whips his head around, seeing his older brother standing behind him.

 

“Marco? What? What are you doing?”

“Find mom, I’ll explain later.”

“But… But there won't be a later, you….”

“Later Lukas, get Mom.”

 

Marco, a boy with dark hair & a considerable amount of freckles makes his way to the stage.

 

“So handsome, what do they call you.”

“Eh… Marco Bodt.”

“Well, I guess that was your little brother.”

“Well… yes.”

 

“The tributes from District 3 are Mina Carolina & Marco Bodt.”

 

 

District 4- Fishing

 

Historia Reiss. Daughter of the President of Eldia, Rod Reiss, stood in a crowd of hundreds of young girls. Some of them may not have been girls, however, they were labeled as such.

She knows she’s going to the games, her father had sent a letter insisting that she volunteered. However, she is aware of the consequences if she blows her true identity. Instead she will use the alias that she has used for the past 8 years of her life. Krista Lenz.

 

Historia does just as her father tells her & volunteers in place of a 12 year old girl who was absolutely traumatised.

 

The male tribute is also a volunteer. He looks to be about her age (though she looks much younger than she is), with a 2 toned undercut & a slightly long face walks to the stage. He has a strangely optimistic attitude.

 

“Thank you dears. This years tributes from District 4 are Krista Lenz & Jean Kirstein”.

 

\--------

Other districts are much less memorable. The tributes are chosen & then they leave.

 

The pair from District 6 happen to be a couple.

The Boy from 8 had to be dragged away by Peacekeepers, while he was screaming & scream that he didn't want to die.

 

Everything seems to be the same as every other year.

 

However District 12 caused a stir.

 

\--------

District 12- Coal Mining

 

“The female tribute from District 12 is…

 

Mikasa Ackerman”.

 

The crowd begins to chatter, creating a buzz.

 

“Ackerman” a rather startled old man says, “like Levi Ackerman?”

 

The girl, Mikasa, walks up onto the stage. Her long black hair & red scarf flowing behind her. She locks eyes with the short, stone faced man on stage.

The famous Levi Ackerman. He won the 830th Games when he was only 12 years old. Eldia’s youngest ever victor & the 2nd victor from District 12. The only other victor 12 has ever had was Levi’s own uncle, Kenny Ackerman.

 

“Thank you dear”. Mikasa is placed to the right of the Capitol woman, keeping her face blank, not giving anything away.

 

“Onto the boys”.

 

Before the woman can take a step towards the bowl, a scream is heard over the buzz of the crowd.

 

“I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE”

 

The crowd begins to buzz with conversation again.

Mikasa’s face falls. Her emotionless act lost as she begins tearing up, before turning round & hiding her face in her scarf.

 

Levi, who was standing slouched against a wall at the back of the stage, stands up, His eyebrow raising.

 

“I… I believe we have a volunteer…

Well… come on up here son”.

 

A boy with green eyes so intense, they could pierce through metal & brown hair starts making his way towards the stage with his fists clenched.

 

“This is District 12s first ever volunteer…

What’s your name?”.

 

His green eyes are fixated on the girl across from him.

Without looking away from Mikasa, he speaks into the microphone that is being held infront of him.

 

“Eren Jaeger.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--------

Tribute list

 

District 1 [Luxury]- Annie Leonhart (16), Reiner Braun (17)

District 2 [Masonry]- Ymir Langnar (17), Bertolt Hoover (17)

District 3 [Technology]- Mina Carolina (15), Marco Bodt (16)

District 4 {Fishing]- Krista Lenz/Historia Reiss (15), Jean Kirstein (15)

District 5 [Power]- Hitch Dreyse (16), Marlowe Freundenberg (18)

District 6 [Transportation]- Hannah Diamant (18), Franz Kefka (18)

District 7 [Lumber]- Ruth D’Kline (12), Floch Forster (14) 

District 8 [Textiles]- Sandra O’Byrne (14) Daz Lewis (15)

District 9 [Grain]- Traute Carven (13), Thomas Wagner (15) 

District 10 [Livestock]- Alexandra ‘Sasha’ Braus (16), Conrad ‘Connie’ Springer (15)

District 11 [Agriculture]- Ellie Weber (12), Armin Arlert (15)

District 12 [Coal Mining]- Mikasa Ackerman (15), Eren Jaeger (15).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter wasn't too bad.  
> The plan for this fic is to get a chapter out about once a week, however, idk if I'm going to stick to that.  
> For updates follow me on twitter @ssushiiii.
> 
> A huge thank you to the lovely Oishi for proofreading this chapter for me. Love you lots xx.
> 
> -  
> Chpt 2 preview.  
> “Eren?”  
> “Hmmmm?”  
> “Why?”  
> “Why what?”  
> “Why did you do it? You know I can fend for myself. I was taught how to after… a… after... You know?”  
> “After your parents were murdered & you had to move in with Levi”  
> “Yeah… that…”  
> Eren diverts his gaze towards the floor  
> “I didn’t want you to go through this alone. I couldn’t watch something happen to you & know that I could have helped.”
> 
> Mikasa launches herself into a suffocating hug, startling Eren.  
> Tears begin streaming down both of their faces.  
> “We’ll be okay? Won’t we?”  
> “Yeah. We will”


	2. The March Towards Death.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this chapter is full of exposition & the occasional sass from Levi.

Train  
District 12 - - - - > the capitol. 

“You two are absolute fucking idiots” 

A small man, early to mid 30s, walk through the automatic doors & into the train carriage.  
His dark hair flopping into his face. 

Levi Ackerman. 

He stares at the teens, looking them up and down before throwing himself onto a chair. 

“first off, You!” he says pointing at the green eyed boy,” Aaron.”  
“it's Eren!”  
“You know what son. I don't actually care.  
You may be the most stupid human being I've ever encountered.  
Your name wasn't pulled out of that bowl, yet here you are. Great way to throw your life away brat!”

Eren stares at his feet, ensuring that he avoids all eye contact with the man in front of him.

“And you”  
Levi turns to face Mikasa.  
“I expected better from you. What did I teach you?”  
“To not let anyone know how you feel.”  
“Exactly. But now, you've gone & let the whole country, & by proxy, your opponents, know what your weakness is. AND IT’S THIS IDIOT. IT’S NOT EVEN IMPRESSIVE.”

The pair stare at the man, dumbfounded looks on their faces.

“Be thankful Kenny drank himself to death before now, or you two would have got a hell of a lot worse than this. I’ve got better things to do than deal with you 2 right now so make yourself comfortable or whatever. I’ll be back in about… an hour or so to give you a rundown on the others & their mentors etc”

Levi begins walking towards the carriage door, but before he gets there he turns to face the teens again.  
“You better not make a mess of this place. If I find something out of place when i come back, neither of you will even make it into that arena.  
Capiche?”

Eren nods furiously, while Mikasa stands there deadpan.

“Good.”  
With that, the short man leaves.

 

After around 5 solid minutes of complete silence, Mikasa turns to the Green eyed boy.  
Her eyes still rimmed with red.

“Eren?”  
“Hmmmm?”  
“Why?”  
“Why what?”  
“Why did you do it? You know I can fend for myself. I was taught how to after… a… after.. You know?”  
“After your parents were murdered & you had to move in with Levi”  
“Yeah… that…”  
Eren diverts his gaze towards the floor  
“I didn’t want you to go through this alone. I couldn’t watch something happen to you & know that I could have helped.”

Mikasa launches herself into a suffocating hug, startling Eren.  
Tears begin streaming down both of their faces.  
“We’ll be okay? Won’t we?”  
“Yeah. We will”

\--------

Levi stands in front of a large screen, Mikasa & Eren sitting in front of him on chairs.  
Pictures of the reapings play on the screen.

“I’m only going to go through these once, so you better take notes.  
These games are Hellish. That may even be an understatement. The other tributes are a threat for obvious reasons, they will play tricks on you. Their mentors know how to survive these things & will teach them everything they can to ensure that their district wins. Got it?”

Both nod.

“Despite what you might think, people who don't seem like a threat, may be one. Trust no-one.  
I’ll go through each district & explain how their mentors usually operate.

Okay  
District 1.  
Erwin Smith.  
Didn’t exactly get into the games in the most conventional of ways. Apparently his Dad knew too much about something & the only way for him to keep his life was to send his 15 year old son to the games.”

“WHAT?”

“That’s how this world works apparently.  
Anyway, Erwin won that games, but they killed his dad anyway. So now he’s a cynical shit. Which is why, i suppose, we get along.  
His tributes this year are Annie Leonhart, she’s 16, & Reiner Braun, he’s 17.  
I’d watch out for these 2. Actually watch out for 1,2 & 4 specifically. They’re careers. They've been trained how to kill since they could walk.”

“I thought that wasn't allowed?”

“It’s not. But it happens anyway. Case in point” Levi points a finger at the girl across from him, “I trained her, didn't I?”

“I suppose.”

“Lets get on with this shall we.  
2  
Keith Shadis.  
He’s the oldest mentor this year. Don’t piss him off, he will scream right in your face.  
The 2 tributes are Ymir Langnar, apparently she's 17 but there is no record of her existence before a few years back. Strange, I know. Bertolt Hoover, He’s also 17. I know he may look nervous as hell here, however, it may be an act. Do not, i repeat DO NOT fall for any of his tricks. I’ve warned you.

3  
Hange Zoe.  
A genius in their own right, however. A little, ‘mad’.  
They will most likely be teaching their tributes how to see through people. Mikasa, you should be fine, however, I’m a little worried about Eren.  
Also, that boy who volunteered. I’d watch. He might be harmless, but, be prepared. Just in case.

4  
Again, Careers.  
I’m going to be honest with you. Something about that girl is off, I can’t pinpoint it, but there is something.  
They have Moblit as a mentor.  
The man is nice, but, he's a bit of a dud. He usually just runs about after Hange. It’s kinda sad.

District 5  
Nile Dok  
For some reason he's always competing with Erwin for something.  
He steals Erwin’s strategies, but 5 hardly wins.

6  
Lauda.  
She’s pretty clever, and her strategies are pretty good. However she may not have won on tributes this year.  
Hannah & Franz. Its already clear that their weakness is each other. Play on that if you can.

Mike Zacharius  
District 7.  
The man is AMAZING, & I’m not one for compliments.  
His tributes will be trained well if they listen to him.

8  
Darius Walbrunn.  
Won his games by hiding so… you can guess his tributes are usually kind of crap.  
The boy was screaming as soon as his name was called, and the girl is 12, so I can’t imagine them getting very far.

Nanaba Toshimura  
District 9.  
She is pretty good. She volunteered the year before me to get away from her abusive father. She can sure as hell put up a fight & she's a hell of a leader. So her tributes might be pretty good.

District 10  
Furlan Church.  
One of my few close friends. He can’t walk anymore because he lost both his legs in the games. However, his 2 will probably be all guns blazing. He’s pretty intense.  
Alexandra Braus & Conrad Springer, they may seem ditzy & stupid, but they won’t be confident for no reason. Watch for them.

& finally  
District 11  
Isabel Magnolia.  
Another one of my few friends.  
Again She’s pretty freaking good. She knows how to hurt someone in ways that shouldn't be possible.  
However.  
11 didn't exactly luck out with tributes this year.  
A 12 year old, and someone I know you 2 are friends with.  
Armin Arlert.”

Eren’s eyes simultaneously fill with tears and anger.  
Mikasa’s hand hits her face.

“Take a moment.  
Dinner is in 20 minutes.”

\--------

“Armin got picked.  
Now i have to protect both of you.  
Great.”

“Mikasa. He’s smart as all hell.  
He’ll be fine.  
He managed to find out how to get past the district border every day without getting caught, & 11 is a lot stricter than 12 is.  
We don’t need to worry.”

“Yeah. He’s smart. But what else Eren?  
& what happens if we are the last 3.  
What then?  
I could never hurt either of you if I tried.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter better than the last one.  
> It was a little bit lighter. 
> 
> This is going to get better, I promise. Once the actual plot stuff starts, ooh its definitely going to get good. 
> 
> I'm going to try &; stick to Tuesday uploads.  
> \----  
> Next chapter: The capitol, parades & some drama.
> 
> Chapter 3 preview:  
> She pulls the rather confused looking boy into a room, ensuring to close the door behind her.
> 
> “What’s your hurry?”  
> “Okay. I’ve thought about this. This whole thing is a television show right.”  
> “Well yes.” Jean looks at the smaller girl “I still don’t see why you’ve got us in here Kris”.  
> “Well… I… Fuck it.”
> 
> She plants her lips onto his.  
> Historia didn’t want it to be this way, but she is willing to do anything in order to survive this death tournament as long as possible. And if that means kissing her best friend & going as far as to fake a relationship with him, then that’s exactly what she’ll do. Even if she has to imagine that Jean is a girl in order to get through it.  
> She’s played straight her whole life. What difference is this?


	3. Fanfare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more exposition + drama starts.

Train  
District 4 - - - - > the capitol. 

“Morning Pixie!  
Sleep well?”

Historia is greeted as she walks through the doors of the train.  
She looks up to find Jean sitting at the table with a man who she knows to be their mentor. Moblit Berner.  
She puts on a smile, pretending that they aren’t on a train leading 1 or both of them to their deaths.  
Well, it was their choice to be there.

“Very well, thanks.” She turns to her mentor, “Moblit?”  
“Hrmm?”  
“Would it be okay if I talked to Jean, alone”.  
“Sure. There is a room over there you guys can go to.”  
She walks over to the golden eyed boy and holds his wrist before pulling him along behind her.  
“Thanks. We should only be a few minutes.”

She pulls the rather confused looking boy into a room, ensuring to close the door behind her.

“What’s your hurry?”  
“Okay. I’ve thought about this. This whole thing is a television show right.”  
“Well yes.” Jean looks at the smaller girl “I still don’t see why you’ve got us in here Kris”.  
“Well… I… Fuck it.”

She plants her lips onto his.  
Historia didn’t want it to be this way, but she is willing to do anything in order to survive this death tournament as long as possible. And if that means kissing her best friend & going as far as to fake a relationship with him, then that’s exactly what she’ll do. Even if she has to imagine that Jean is a girl in order to get through it.  
She’s played straight her whole life. What difference is this?

Jean pushes her away.  
Holding her by the shoulders, he looks the blonde in the eyes.  
“Krista? What the actual fuck?”  
“We need all the sponsors we can get. It’s the only way to get through these games Jean. We are in a situation where either 1 of us, or both of us are going to die. If we pretend that we are… well, were dating or something, they’ll feel bad for us. The satanic public will feel bad for us & we might have a chance at survival.”  
“I’ve never thought about it like that. It would work. I mean, it has in the past, but…”  
“But?”  
He inhales & exhales.  
“I just can’t do it. Fake or not, I just can’t bring myself to. Not with you”.  
“You had no problem kissing all those girls back home. Did you?”  
“This is different. There was no emotions attached. And my life wasn’t on the line. Krista, I love you, I really do. But not like that. You’re my best friend.”  
“And you’re mine. But i’m trying to save one of our lives here Jean”.  
“We can find other ways.”

Historia takes a step back.  
Infuriated. That’s the only way to describe how she feels right now.  
Of course she doesn't want to be with Jean, But she wants to keep him alive. She doesn't really care for her own safety anymore. She’s only doing this to please her stupid father who has more power than it’s worth.  
But Jean doesn't want help.  
He’s so wrapped up in his own arrogance that he thinks he won’t need the help.

“Fine then. Suit yourself.”  
She goes to storm off, but turns around once she gets to the door frame.  
“I’ll see you at the parade.”

\--------

The Parade of tributes.

Every year, Levi tries to avoid it & every year he fails.  
Because 20 years ago, he was standing in that chariot.  
He won’t admit it but it gives him serious PTSD flashbacks.

His 12 year old self, dressed like a stupid looking coal miner in clothes that were way too big for him, surrounded by older & wiser tributes.  
Each one of them were dead 2 weeks later, 6 of them at his hands.

Levi makes himself a cup of tea & heads to the glass viewing box where he has been instructed to sit.

The box is empty bar 1 person.  
Erwin Smith.

The blonde man sits alone in the corner. A glass in his left hand.  
Well, his only hand.

Erwin’s performance in his games were impressive, even to Levi’s standards.  
Erwin’s self amputation has become one of the most infamous instances in the history of the games.  
Some people think it was disgusting, unnecessary, idiotic. But Levi thinks it was an act of bravery &, most definitely, an intelligent decision.  
Erwin knew that letting his arm hang off by a thread the way it was would have lead to infection & that it would have been harder to continue the games with the arm than it would have been without it.  
It’s the reason Levi admires the man so much.

Erwin turns around when he hears Levi walk up behind him.  
“Evening”  
“Evening”

Levi continues waking over to the seating area, choosing to sit beside the blue eyed man.  
Erwin places his glass onto the small ledge in front of him, enabling him to put his arm around the smaller man’s shoulders.

“How hard did you try to avoid watching this shitshow this year then?”  
“Very. Clearly didn’t help. I’m still here.”  
“I know how you feel. The parade always makes me feel anxious too.”  
“Hrmm. How do you feel your chances are this year?”  
“Honestly, I don’t know. Training should tell me everything. But going off what i learned on the train here, not as high as people may think. The big guy doesn't seem to be all there if I'm honest. Then again, that might be the shock. You?”  
“Well… One of them is the biggest idiot i’ve ever met & the other one is my niece. Enough said.”  
“Oh boy. That sounds interesting”  
Erwin checks his surroundings, for some reason, he looks cautious.  
“I’m going to be honest with you, & don’t tell Moblit” he whispers. “Something about the girl from 4 seems off. It’s bugging me.”  
Levi lets out a sigh of relief  
“Oh thank fuck I’m not the only one that thought that.”  
“Is it just me, or does she look like Freida?”  
“That Frieda?”  
“Yes. That Frieda”.

Frieda Reiss.  
She came 2nd the year Erwin. It still haunts him.

“Shit! She does”.

Suddenly almost every other mentor enters the room, ending their privacy.  
A few moments later, brass instruments begin a fanfare.  
The 850th Annual Hunger Games have officially begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the 2-week wait, last week was a bit wild (I had 5 exams & 3 assignments due in one week. Surprised I'm still here tbh.)  
> Chapter 4 will be up next Tuesday definitely. 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoyed this.
> 
> \-----  
> Chapter 4 preview:  
> The seriousness of the games is clearly getting to Mina.  
> The small girl beside his is shaking something terrible.
> 
> Once his stylist walks away, probably to go drink even more alcohol, Marco puts a hand on her shoulder  
> “Hey. I know this isn’t exactly the best kind of thing to say right now, but try not to think about the actual games. Pretend all of this isn’t for what it’s really for.”  
> “But…” She sniffs  
> “Do you need a hug?”  
> Mina nods.
> 
> Marco has always been one to put the feelings of others over his own. Helping others has always made him happier. He hates seeing others in pain. It usually works in his favour, however, not yesterday.  
> He wraps his arms around his friend.  
> “You’re okay for now Mina. Nothing bad will happen tonight. I promise.”
> 
> The dark haired boy stands there, watching the other tributes walk to their chariots, as Mina cries into his chest.
> 
> A boy with 2-toned hair catches Marco’s eye as he walks past.  
> He’s completely shirtless, his washboard abs on show to the world. He’s wearing some sort of kilt/skirt made out of multiple fishing nets & a shell necklace. District 4.  
> He’s a career.
> 
> The other boy looks over His direction. Their eyes meet for a few seconds before the golden-eyed boy is pulled away by his stylist.  
> Marco feels his heart almost jump out of his chest.  
> God, he’s attractive.
> 
> ‘No! Not the time. Not the place’


	4. Chars De La Mort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parade, a few more insights into characters back stories with a little sprinkling of drama at the very end.

The Capitol  
The Parade of Tributes.

Marco stands at the back of a chariot wearing a silver suit which is covered in tiny lights. Surprisingly, it’s not as uncomfortable as he thought it would be.  
However, what is uncomfortable is his stylist continually ‘fixing’ his costume.  
He pretends not to be bothered.

“Stay true & stay kind”. A motto he’s lived by since his father passed away 5 years ago. It’s something his mother has told him repeatedly.  
The only problem is, he doesn't know how far that will get him in his current situation.  
The current situation: Being eyed by some scary blonde girl from 1, about to be put on show to the whole of Eldia as if he’s some kind of cattle on the way to market.  
It’s a little overwhelming.

The seriousness of the games is clearly getting to Mina.  
The small girl beside his is shaking something terrible.

Once his stylist walks away, probably to go drink even more alcohol, Marco puts a hand on her shoulder  
“Hey. I know this isn’t exactly the best kind of thing to say right now, but try not to think about the actual games. Pretend all of this isn’t for what it’s really for.”  
“But…” She sniffs  
“Do you need a hug?”  
Mina nods.

Marco has always been one to put the feelings of others over his own. Helping others has always made him happier. He hates seeing others in pain. It usually works in his favour, however, not yesterday.  
He wraps his arms around his friend.  
“You’re okay for now Mina. Nothing bad will happen tonight. I promise.”

The dark haired boy stands there, watching the other tributes walk to their chariots, as Mina cries into his chest.

A boy with 2-toned hair catches Marco’s eye as he walks past.  
He’s completely shirtless, his washboard abs on show to the world. He’s wearing some sort of kilt/skirt made out of multiple fishing nets & a shell necklace. District 4.  
He’s a career.

The other boy looks over His direction. Their eyes meet for a few seconds before the golden-eyed boy is pulled away by his stylist.  
Marco feels his heart almost jump out of his chest.  
God, he’s attractive.

‘No! Not the time. Not the place’

Mina’s sobs die down & she steps away from the freckled boy. She dusts off her dress, which is made from the same material as Marco’s suit.  
“Thanks for that. I feel like I needed a cry.”  
“Don’t worry about it. We all do sometimes.”

“5 MINUTES TILL CHARIOTS LEAVE EVERYONE! YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES!”

Mina’s hands fly to her ears. “Could they be any louder! Jeez”

“You ready?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be”.

\--------

In the commentary box sits two men. One blonde, the other completely bald. 

“Hello everyone, and welcome to the 850th Parade of Tributes.” the blonde man speaks into the microphone in front of him. His voice slightly slurred.  
“Today is the day we get to see this year's tributes in their true glory.  
It's getting exciting Here folks.  
I'm Hannes Lieber & I'll be your host through these games.  
Today I'm joined by Dot Pixis.  
Pixis”

The bald man nods

“Who's costume are you most looking forward to seeing?”  
“Well Hannes, Districts 1 & 2 are always known for having flashy costumes, however, this year, 4 is being styled by Petra Rall, so I'm pretty sure they will look amazing.” 

The music begins playing. The drums playing a steady beat while the chariots pull out.

“And here we go. There is District 1’s Annie & Reiner looking amazing”.

Both blondes are dressed in gold.  
Reiner wears golden armour that covers his whole body. The shoulder pieces are covered entirely in expensive jewels.  
Annie, on the other hand, dawns a flowing golden dress that looks as though it is made from Swarovski crystals. 

“Behind them are Ymir & Bertolt from District 2”.  
“What you at home didn't see was the number of times Hannes here mispronounced Ymir. “  
“Shhhh.  
Anyway, both looking rather dapper”. 

Both teens wear the same style of costume.  
Slate grey gladiator style armour, with red accents & undershirt.

“News from the stylists say that Ymir refused to wear the more typically feminine option that they had laid out for her.  
Either way, I'm sure there 4 will have sponsors falling over them  
Here comes District 3’s Mina & Marco in their rather eye-catching outfits.”  
“Marco is the 1st volunteer from District 3 in 28 years. What a brave, selfless boy”.  
“Oh, Here is 4.”  
“He’s shirtless. That will definitely get Jean some sponsors”.  
“Definitely. Krista there looking gorgeous as well”.

Krista is dressed in a dress made of fishnets, the same as Jean’s skirt, & a headband made out of shells.  
On anyone else, the costume would look odd, but the small blonde girl pulls it off easily.

The commentary continues. It’s just a drab description of each of the costumes.  
Nothing very interesting.

“District 10 seem to be enjoying themselves”.  
“Maybe a little too much”.

Sasha & Connie stand in their chariot, both dressed in full cow costumes.  
Unlike all of the other tributes, they don’t stand still & wave to the crowds.  
No  
The pair are dancing in time with the music playing in the background.  
Laughing away.  
And Mooing.  
Pretending to be cows.

“Well, each to their own.  
District 11, Ellie & Armin, there, dressed as farmers.  
And finally, District 12, Mikasa & Eren.”  
“Eren is 12’s first ever volunteer and there is speculation here in the capitol that Mikasa is related to both Levi & Kenny Ackerman in some way.”  
“Yes.  
Mikasa has the same stoic ‘All of you are beneath me’ glare that Levi is known for.  
Before we get to the talk, 12 has rather changed their costume choices this year”.

Bot Mikasa & Eren are dressed in black bodysuits which have red ‘vein like’ lines over them. When the lights catch the suits in the right way, they look like glowing, smoldering coals.

“I think the addition of Nifa to the styling team has been a great success.”

The chariots pull into the circle & the welcome speech begins.

Rod Reiss walks onto the balcony, a glass of champagne in his hand.

Historia looks up. Hatred burning in his eyes.

“Welcome, Welcome tributes.  
Welcome to the 850th annual Hunger Games.  
May the odds be ever in your favor.” 

\--------

“Uggghhhhh”  
Eren groans & begins unzipping his body suit.  
“That thing was way too tight. Why the fuck were we even made to wear those things?”

Mikasa places a hand on Eren’s shoulder.  
“It’s to get sponsors. You know this. Come on. We need to find Levi.”  
“I hate that guy”.  
“I know. He’s just like that though”.

The pair begin walking towards the training center, where their room, & subsequently Levi.

Mikasa spots a shell necklace lying on the ground.  
“That’s 4’s isn't it?”  
“Uh huh”

She picks it up.

“Hey”. A boy runs towards the pair.  
“Oh. Is this yours?”  
“Eh yeah. I’m Jean”

The dark haired girl hands over the necklace.  
“Mikasa”.  
A hand appears on her shoulder & pulls her backward.

“Why are you talking to her.” Eren all but growls at Jean.  
“She was giving me my necklace back, jeez. Calm down”.  
“Watch yourself horse-face”  
“Eren, leave it”.  
“Oh, Horse face is it. Maybe you should watch yourself 12”.

Eren leans forward to attack but Mikasa holds him back.  
“Fuck you 4. Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was enjoyable.  
> Honestly, this isn't my favourite chapter but let me know what you think.
> 
> Expect chapter 5 to be up on Thursday, I'm on holiday from school atm so I've got more time to write. Might as well make use of it.
> 
> I post quite regularly on my twitter so hop over there (@/\ssushiii) if you have any questions or are just curious.
> 
> Next chapter: Training, where friendships are formed & enemies are made.
> 
> Chapter 5 Preview:  
> 6 tributes stay standing in the centre of the room.   
> 1,2 & 4.  
> The careers. 
> 
> “So seems we are going to be working together then.” A tall girl from District 2 with brown hair & freckles adresses the group. “I'm only going to tolerate you lot because Nile told me too. I'd much rather go be a line wolf but… ” she shrugs “I'm Ymir.”.  
> “I've known you for 30 seconds & I already hate you. God freckles you're an arse hole.”  
> “I could same the same for you horse-face”.  
> “That's Jean to you”.  
> “Whoooooaaaaa” The boy from 1 puts his arms out in an attempt to split the pair up. “We don't want any fatalities already.”  
> “Reiner”   
> “Hrmmm” He turns to face the girl from his district, who is standing with a disgusted look on her face.   
> “Shut the fuck up before you say something stupid.”  
> Ymir points at Annie  
> “I like you 1”  
> “Annie. And thanks. I don't take shit so I'll be off. I actually want to survive this shit.”


	5. Gotta Shake It to the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to training.  
> Here is where this fic actually starts to get interesting.  
> This chapter is a bit longer than usual so I hope you enjoy.
> 
> FYI: This chapter should be accompanied by Queen, I want it all.  
> Trust me. It works.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFDcoX7s6rE

The Capitol.  
Tribute Training center.  
Level -1.

All 24 tributes stand in a circle around a small raised platform, a Capitol woman stands in the center.  
“Welcome to day 1 of training tributes. In around 2 weeks, 23 of you will be dead. You will have 3 days here to train before these games so make the most of that time. There are 4 mandatory exercises, once you have completed those you are free to use any of the equipment. However do not be tempted to skip the survival stations, you are most likely to die of infection, hunger, dehydration or hypothermia than you are an injury from another tribute. After your 3 days here you will be tested & given a score based on your performance. The higher your score, the more likely you are to get sponsors.  
Before I let you all go, there will be no fighting with the other tributes. You will have plenty of time for fighting when you reach the arena.  
Good luck tributes, you may go”.

The crowd disperses.  
Some tributes run directly towards the weapons area, while some go to the survival skills areas. 

6 tributes stay standing in the center of the room.  
1,2 & 4.  
The careers. 

“So seems we are going to be working together then.” A tall girl from District 2 with brown hair & freckles addresses the group. “I'm only going to tolerate you lot because Nile told me too. I'd much rather be a lone wolf but… ” she shrugs “I'm Ymir.”.  
“I've known you for 30 seconds & I already hate you. God freckles you're an arse hole.”  
“I could same the same for you horse-face”.  
“That's Jean to you”.  
“Whoooooaaaaa” The boy from 1 puts his arms out in an attempt to split the pair up. “We don't want any fatalities already.”  
“Reiner”  
“Hrmmm” He turns to face the girl from his district, who is standing with a disgusted look on her face.  
“Shut the fuck up before you say something stupid.”  
Ymir points at Annie  
“I like you 1”  
“Annie. And thanks. I don't take shit so I'll be off. I actually want to survive this shit.”  
“I'd ignore her. She's got a lot of built-up angst. But she's a good egg really. I mean, she volunteered in place of my little cousin. As you may have guessed I'm Reiner & I'm trying to be as positive as possible.” The muscular boy wraps his arm around the smallest girl.” And who may you be cutie?”  
“I'm Krista” She smiles “The idiot over there is my friend Jean. I apologize on his behalf for everything that he does. He's just stupid.”  
“Kris”  
“It's true, sorry.”  
Ymir gestures towards the tallest boy, who seems to be sweating. “That's Bertolt, he's bad with people.”  
“I'm not bad with people… I’m just… Okay, I'm bad with people. You can call me Bert of you want.”  
“Well now that we know each other, shall we get to training. I'm doing the mandatory training 1st so I can concentrate on weapon training”. Krista says, beginning to turn away. “We can talk strategies on the last day”.

\--------

Marco spends his morning doing mandatory survival training, which was actually pretty interesting.  
Secretly he has been doing research into game strategies since he was 11, just in case he ever had the misfortune of being picked. That way he would have at least a little chance of staying alive. He even managed to teach himself how to use a weapon.  
He never in his wildest dreams believed that he would volunteer. 

The freckled boy sits down for lunch at the only empty table left. 1 table has been taken up by careers, including the cute boy he made eye contact with at the parade last night, the other tables have been taken by a group of tributes from 6,8 & 9, & another group from 11&12, as well as tributes sitting on their own.  
He takes a piece of bread from the middle of the table & begins to eat. 

A few minutes later the pair from 10 walks over & sit directly in front of him. Which startles the boy.  
“Jesus”  
“Sorry man.” a boy with extremely short hair says “Didn't mean to startle you or anything, Sash & I just thought you looked lonely over here on your own.” He reaches out a hand “I'm Connie”  
Marco shakes the boy's hand. “Marco.”  
The brown haired girl to his left half jumps out of her seat, reaching her hand across the table “And I'm Sasha”.  
They shake hands.  
“Didn't the list say something different?” The dark haired boy gives the pair a slightly puzzled look.  
Sasha giggles a little “Ha, Yeah. My parents named me Alexandra. I thought that made me sound way too high & mighty. Honestly, who do they think I am? ALEXANDRA. Most people call me Sasha.  
Conrad here is in the same boat”.  
Connie almost spits out the water he just took a gulp of.  
“God, Sash. Don't. I've heard that name enough times in the last few days it's made me want to throw up.” He diverts his attention back to Marco” Please call me Connie”.  
“I will. Sorry for bringing it up. I was just curious”.  
“It's fine my man. Anyhow. We noticed that you have the 2nd highest scores on the mandatory tests so far, just behind the Armin kid from 11. You're even beating the careers” the short boy whispers “You're a smart cookie. How are you doing it?”  
“Ehm. I just thinking really hard” Marco laughs causing the other 2 to start laughing.  
“I like you freckles. Want to stick together?”

Marco is taken aback by the comment.  
“We’ve known each other for all of 5 minutes & you want to be allies?”  
“Yeah”  
“We barely know each other. I don't know if you will turn around & kill me the moment we set foot in the arena or vice versa actually. I might have a personal vendetta against both of you”.  
“Con, he has a point”  
“Oh yeah. I forgot about that.” he scratches his almost bald head “I promise I wouldn't do that. Neither Sash or I want to hurt anyone unless it is absolutely necessary. We just think you would be a good addition to our team you know…”

The taller boy lets out a laugh.  
“Sorry, that was just too funny. Sure. I’ll be your ally.”

Sasha laughs awkwardly while Connie looks stunned.  
“Wait!” Connie says “You don’t actually hate 10 do you?”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Thank Fuck”

\--------

Historia has moved on to weapon training. Currently, she is having a mock fight in one of the simulations.  
She has been training herself how to use a spear for years & she has become pretty good at it.  
Once she completes the simulation, she walks out of the booth. Reiner exits the booth next to her.

Since Jean rejected her offer of a fake relationship in order to save his damn life, Historia has been thinking of other ways to get sponsors, not just for her, but for Jean.

Reiner walks over towards her & an idea pops into her head. Maybe making Jean jealous would make him change his mind.

“Hey gorgeous”  
“Hi. Do you have a minute?”  
“Uh, yeah. Why?”  
She takes his arm.  
“I have something to tell you but I can’t have other people overhearing”

The pair begin walking towards the nearest exit, but before they can get close Ymir walks in front of them both.  
“Krista. Jean wants you.”  
“Could you ask him to wait a minute”.  
“Nope. He wants to see you now. Come on.”  
The taller girl takes the other girls arm & begins partially dragging her towards the other side of the training area, leaving Reiner standing alone looking rather confused.  
“Where are you going?, Can I come?”  
Ymir shouts back to Reiner “Nope. Adios Asshole!”

They make it to the dining area & Ymir pulls the smaller girl into a corner.  
Jean is nowhere to be seen.

“Where…”  
Ymir cuts Historia off before she can finish the question.  
“Don’t think I don’t know your game. I know you have been acting overly nice in attempts to make people like you. I know that deep down you're not as nice as you make yourself out to be”.  
“I don't know what you're on about 2”.  
“Oh, you do. There is something else about you that I can’t quite put my finger on”.  
“Hrmmmm. Is there”.

Historia has never truly felt the way she does right now.  
Something about this girl makes her feel odd inside. She is unsure if it is hatred or not.  
She chooses to ignore it.

“I’m not here to make enemies 2. Whatever you think about me, I don’t care”.  
“Are you sure about that 4?”  
Ymir steps forward towards the blonde girl. She leans forward until their foreheads are centimeters away from touching”.

Historia’s heart begins beating at a rapid pace.  
This is what she has been trying to suppress her whole life.  
She’s always been attracted to girls, but she’s always kept that quiet. It was a Historia problem, not a Krista problem. She has kept Historia locked away behind her Krista persona for years. She was planning to die without even her best friend knows who she truly is, but this girl is unlocking a Historia problem without even trying.

But then it clicks.  
She can use her own feelings to her advantage.  
A relationship would get her sponsors. She intended it to be with Jean who she didn't have any feelings towards. But a relationship with Ymir would be authentic.  
The blonde leans in closer & puts her hand onto the other girls face.  
“Maybe I do care.” Her voice is different, lower & with a slight venom in it. Her true self is coming to the surface. “Maybe I don’t. Or maybe I'm playing games with you”

She kisses the freckled girls cheek & walks back into the training area.

\--------

The 2nd day of training is even more hectic than the 1st.  
On top of everything, Jean has come to the conclusion that he hates the rest of the career pack, except Krista.  
Reiner loves himself way too much.  
Annie, well she’s okay, but she’s an asshole.  
And Bertolt is almost like a shadow of Reiner who says almost nothing & just sweats.  
However, he knows that these 4 are his best chance of survival so he will have to stick with them.

The golden eyed boy is over in the survival area, practicing his fire starting skills, overlooking the weapons area.  
A group of 3 tributes, the pair from 10 & the boy from 3, are picking up their chosen weapons. The girl chooses a bow & walks towards the shooting area.  
She pulls the bow back & shoots an arrow at the target, hitting the bullseye on the human-shaped targets head.  
She walks back to get another arrow, high fiving the 2 boys on her way past before returning to the shooting area, shooting the arrow & hitting the target's heart.

This catches Jean’s attention.  
This group seems to be talented & from what he can see, they don’t look like they want to stab each other in the back. Literally.

Abandoning his fire, Jean walks over to the group.  
He taps the tallest boy on the shoulder, causing him to jump.

“Eh, Hi. Sorry to startle you but hi. I’m Jean. Your friend over there has a good shot.”  
The freckled boy stands staring at him.  
The boy from 10 turns around & looks at his friend.  
“Yo Marco, Sasha just hit a bullseye again”. Noticing Marco’s expression, he follows his gaze & ends up staring at Jean. A disgusted look forms on his face.  
“4. What are you doing over here?”  
“I was just wanted to say that your friend had a good shot, that's all.”  
“Sure. Look, we don’t want to start anything. We know you guys are out to win & I don’t really want to get on the wrong side of you all”.  
Jean’s face falls.  
Is that really what everyone here thinks of him, just because he comes from a wealthier district.  
Guess that's how these games work.  
The dark haired boy shakes his head.  
“I don’t think that’s why he’s here. Hear him out Connie”.  
“UGGGGHHHH FINEEEEE.”  
Jean lowers his voice to a whisper in case anyone else hears him. “Look. I hate almost everyone in the group I'm meant to be a part of. They are just so full of themselves.”  
“And you’re not?” Connie says.  
“Well, maybe I am. But I don’t want to be associated with them. At least not now. You guys seem cool & honestly pretty good with your weapons. Would you mind if I joined you? Before you decide I promise I won’t stab you in the back.”  
“Give us a minute to think about it”.

Connie shouts over to the girl & she walks over. The trio stands talking in a circle for a minute before walking back over to Jean.

“We have decided…” The girl holds out her hand to him “that we are going to trust you.”  
The 2-toned haired boy lets out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god”.  
“I’m Sasha, the small one is Connie & the tall one is Marco. Welcome to the famalam Jeanbo”.

\--------

Historia stands at a corner watching her best friend agree to abandon her.  
Her plan to keep him alive by staying with him has been flushed down the drain.  
She looks around for someone she can ask to keep an eye on him. Someone his new group would trust. 

Someone who would do anything in order to stay alive. 

7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a chapter.  
> I hope you liked it. Honestly, it's my personal favorite chapter so far.
> 
> Leave any comments/theories/opinions in the comments. I'd really like to hear what you all think.
> 
> (Apologies for not posting on Thursday, I was a bit busier than I thought I would be. I should have chapter 6 up on Tuesday as normal & I do plan on double uploads again next week.)  
> Updates etc on twitter @/ssushiii
> 
> Next chapter: Testing & a little bit of mentor time.
> 
> Chapter 6 Preview:  
> “Can't sleep huh?”  
> One of District 3's only victors stands behind him.  
> “Nope, Why are you awake so late Hange?”  
> “Not really sure honestly. Maybe just scared about testing tomorrow”
> 
> They sit down beside the blonde.  
> “How are your tributes doing?”  
> “Well, Annie seems to be doing not badly. She’s separated herself from the group during training. She says it’s because she gets more done” The blue-eyed man lets out a laugh at the thought. “Reiner however” His face falls “He’s…”  
> “That there is Erwin code for not too well.” They put their hand over his shoulder “Don’t worry, I won’t say.”  
> “It’s not that he’s doing badly in training. He’s just not fully there & I can’t do anything to help because I’ve not been fully here since my games. Both literally & figuratively” He gestures towards where his right arm is supposed to be.  
> “Well, if it makes you feel any better, Mina isn’t doing too well either. She’s scared out of her skull & has had a nightmare every day she’s been here.”  
> “That’s tough. How about the boy?”  
> “Marco is doing really well actually. He’s super smart. Would have done well in 3 if…”  
> “If he wasn’t here”.  
> “Yeah, that. He can actually use a weapon, but we’ll see how he does tomorrow. I’m sure he’s made friends or alliances, there's a fine line & I’m not sure which one. Anyway, he’s made friends with Furlan’s 2, 1 of Mike’s & 1 of Moblit’s”.  
> “4. Really?”  
> “Somehow, yeah. It surprised me too. Careers usually stick together right”.  
> “Yeah, then again, I went off on my own so I can’t be too surprised”.  
> “You weren't really a career though were you. Your dad wouldn’t let you go”.
> 
> Erwin grimaces at the memory.  
> “Sorry”  
> “No, it’s fine. I suppose u wasn’t, everyone just thought I was.”


	6. Give The Kids A Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotting, Training assessments & meltdowns.  
> What more could you want in a chapter?
> 
> The song for this chapter is This Is How I Disappear by My Chemical Romance.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gd87g_lR54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: The second section of this chapter is of a character having a major meltdown over 'being a monster'. If you think you will be affected by this please do not read that section. Put your health 1st people.

The Capitol.  
Tribute Training center.  
Level -1 .  
Time: 12 pm

Historia ran her plan past the other careers who all agreed.  
Well they agreed to what she told them. Her underlying plan to keep Jean safe is still her secret.

She spots the boy from 7, Floch, at the fire starting station & decides it’s time to ask him to be a part of her plan.

“Floch. Can I talk to you?” She asks sweetly.  
He jumps back, clearly a little scared.  
“Eh… Sure…”

They walk to a quiet corner of the room.  
“I need you to spy on someone in the arena for me. The boy from my district has decided to leave our pre-planned alliance. We need to keep tabs on him. So we need you to become part of the 2 from 10, the boy from 3 & also the boy from my district’s alliance. In return, we won’t kill you.”

Floch takes a minute to think over the offer. He definitely wasn’t expecting this from a small blonde girl who looks like the sweetest human ever. But it’s his life on the line. He wouldn't make it 5 minutes in the arena on his own.

“I’ll do it”.

A wicked smile appears on Historia’s face.

\--------

The Capitol.  
Tribute Training center.  
Level 1 .  
Time: 2:54 am

“SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!”  
Annie hears shouting from the room next to hers. She gets out of bed & runs next door.

She finds Reiner on the floor curled into a ball muttering to himself.

“Reiner. Are you o….”  
“GO AWAY”

Annie has overseen these situations before so knows that if Reiner is to get himself out of this state, she’s going to need to completely ignore him.  
She steps closer to him.

“Rei You need to breathe”  
“I’M A MONSTER. PEOPLE ARE ONLY MY ALLY BECAUSE THEY THINK I’LL KILL THEM IF THEY AREN’T”  
“It’s the Hunger Games Reiner...”  
“I DON’T WANT TO KILL ANYONE! I CAN’T! THOSE ARE PEOPLE! I CAN’T JUST END THEIR LIVES!”  
“You’re a career Reiner. You know how to. You’ve been trained to since you were 10. You know how to detach yourself from feelings”  
“I’M NOT THAT PERSON! THAT’S A MONSTER” He covers is face with his hands “I AM NOT A MONSTER! I’M NOT, I’M NOT”.

The blonde girl looks at her friend with sympathy in her eyes.  
“I’m going to get Erwin.”  
“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!”

She leaves the room, Reiner still in the corner.

Minutes later, the pair’s mentor walks in. Annie decides to stand in the doorway.  
Erwin walks over to the teenager & places his hand on his shoulder causing the boy to whip his head around.

“Reiner, I know all of this is hard & you’re in new surroundings but everything will be okay.  
“HOW CAN EVERYTHING BE OKAY! MOST OF US ARE GOING DIE & I’M GOING TO BE THE CAUSE OF IT! I HATE THIS!”  
“Don’t think about that now. Just think about your assessment tomorrow, think about doing your best & impressing the game makers”  
“THEY ARE ASSESSING ME ON HOW WELL I’M GOING TO BE ABLE TO KILL PEOPLE!”  
“Think about it as if they are just assessing your strength & just that”

Reiner looks up at Erwin for a few seconds before turning away again.  
“Just leave me alone!”

\--------

Tribute training center  
Level 0  
Time: 4am

Erwin can’t sleep.  
Seeing someone he was meant to be mentoring in a state as bad as that & being unable to help…

It took him back to his own games.  
He didn’t want to kill anyone either. But obviously he did it in order to survive.  
He was responsible for 3 deaths, but every single one of them has haunted him every day for almost 20 years. 

He hates it.  
That arena turned him into someone else entirely.

He hears footsteps come up behind him & turns around. 

“Can't sleep huh?”  
One of District 3's only victors stands behind him.  
“Nope, Why are you awake so late Hange?”  
“Not really sure honestly. Maybe just scared about testing tomorrow”

They sit down beside the blonde.  
“How are your tributes doing?”  
“Well, Annie seems to be doing not badly. She’s separated herself from the group during training. She says it’s because she gets more done” The blue eyed man lets out a laugh at the thought. “Reiner however” His face falls “He’s…”  
“That there is Erwin code for not too well.” They put their hand over his shoulder “Don’t worry, i won’t say.”  
“It’s not that he’s doing bad in training. He’s just not fully there & I can’t do anything to help because I’ve not been fully here since my games. Both literally & figuratively” He gestures towards where his right arm is supposed to be.  
“Well, if it makes you feel any better, Mina isn’t doing too well either. She’s scared out of her skull & has had a nightmare every day she’s been here.”  
“That’s tough. How about the boy?”  
“Marco is doing really well actually. He’s super smart. Would have done well in 3 if…”  
“If he wasn’t here”.  
“Yeah, that. He can actually use a weapon, but we’ll see how he does tomorrow. I’m sure he’s made friends, or alliances, there's a fine line & I’m not sure which one. Anyway he’s made friends with Furlan’s 2, 1 of Mike’s & 1 of Moblit’s”.  
“4. Really?”  
“Somehow, yeah. It surprised me too. Careers usually stick together right”.  
“Yeah, then again, I went off on my own so I can’t be too surprised”.  
“You weren't really a career though were you. Your dad wouldn’t let you go”.

Erwin grimaces at the memory.  
“Sorry”  
“No, it’s fine. I suppose u wasn’t, everyone just thought I was.”

\--------

The Capitol.  
Tribute Training center.  
Level -1 .

All 24 tributes sit in the cafeteria facing a large screen.  
At exactly 11 am the 1st tribute is called.

“Annie Leonhart.” A voice booms through the speakers “District 1”

The blonde stands up without acknowledging Reiner’s attempt at a fist bump & walks through the doors & into the training area.

She stands in the centre of the room facing the game makers, who are observing her.  
“You have 10 minutes to present your chosen skill. Your final grade will be based on your performance both today & over the last few days. Good luck”

Annie picks up 4 different knives & enters one of the simulations.  
It begins & she starts attacking the simulated people who come towards her. Barely missing anything.

Once the simulation ends the blue-eyed girl exits & goes back to the centre of the room.

“Thank You very much Miss Leonhart. You may leave & go back to your quarters”.  
“Thank you”.

She leaves via the cafeteria.  
“How’d it go” Reiner asks as she passes her.  
“Not bad” She shrugs.  
“Just not bad?”  
“Meh.”  
“For God’s sake Annie”.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Better than I did last night” He whispers “Honestly, I don’t remember what happened”.  
“Good. It was horrible to watch. Keep yourself together & go kick ass Braun. I’ll see you upstairs once you're done”.

The speakers boom once again  
“Reiner Braun. District 1”.

The Gamemakers give the same spiel to Reiner & he walks towards the target practicing area.  
He picks up a sword & positions himself in the middle of some mannequins.

In the end, his sword makes itself a home in the heart of one of the mannequins with other mannequins being left either limb or headless.  
Realising that he still has a few minutes of his assessment left he throws some weights around the training area for the remaining time.

He thanks the game makers & leaves.

\--------

“You have 10 minutes to present your chosen sk…”  
“Do I really have to stay here for 10 whole minutes. I know that there is a great lunch just waiting for me upstairs”  
“Miss Lagnar,You have 10 minutes to present your chosen skill & we advise that you use that time wisely. Your final grade will be based on your performance both today & over the last few days”.

Ymir shrugs.  
“Fair enough”

She walks over to the weights area & begins flinging them around, some landing on the other side of the training room.  
After throwing 5 or 6 she gets bored & goes to stabbing & throwing knives at mannequins until all of them have tipped over & some have lost their limbs.

“Thank you for your efforts Miss Lagnar”  
“Thank you for watching me” The freckled girl blows a kiss over her shoulder before pushing both doors open & walking through.  
“Ymir. What on earth was that?”  
“Well Bertl my dear. I just let them see a bit of my personality”.  
“Could you not have, you know, toned it down?”  
“Never”.

“Bertolt Hoover. District 2”.

Bertolt shudders.

“Looks like you need to go Bertie”  
“Shit”

Ymir places her hands on the boys back & pushes him towards the door.  
“Go forth & fulfill your destiny”.

He can’t let his nerves get the better of him. But they almost do.

Whatever the game makers say to him, he doesn't hear it at all.  
However he takes a hint & begins a simulation using a sword in 1 hand & a knife in the other. Completely zoning out from whatever is going on outside the simulation. Pretending that his nerves towards the situation don't exist.

After the simulation ends, he acknowledges the game makers before making a mad dash towards the toilets & throwing up. 

“Bertolt”  
Another Male voice comes from outside the cubicle.  
“I’m fine”  
The dark haired boy cleans himself up & steps out to find Reiner staring at him.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Uh huh” Bertolt begins washing his hands in the sink.  
“You sure, cause that didn't seem okay to me.”  
“Yeah just nerves. It happens a lot”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Um Yeah.”

Reiner steps towards Bertolt until there are centimeters between them.  
“Promise me you’re okay” The blonde looks concerned.  
“I am. Don’t worry. I’ll be fine in the arena”

\--------

“Good luck Mr Bodt”

Marco has thought his assessment through so thoroughly it’s almost scary.

He does the survival, plant matching test 1st in a record time of 1 minute 24 seconds.  
He then starts a fire in less than 20 seconds & then puts it out almost as quickly.  
FInally he picks up a large machete-like blade & completes a simulation. It isn’t his personal best as he let one of the simulations get a little close. But he’s happy enough.

“Were you amazing freckles?”  
Marco turns to face a boy with 2-toned undercut standing with his arms crossed.  
“Obviously”.  
“Whoooo, no need to be cocky there.”  
“What can I say. I’m amazing”.  
“Do you think you’re freckled Jesus or something”. Jean laughs causing Marco to laugh as well.  
“Maybe I do. I kinda need to go, because Mina’s already upstairs, but good luck for your assessment too. I’m sure you’ll be just as fab”.  
“I just want to beat you”.  
“I’m sure you will.”

\--------

Historia barely even tries in her testing but manages to throw her spear right on target every single time.  
She has time to spare so she completes the plant matching test just to burn time & hopes its enough to get her a good score.

\--------

Jean hates the simulations.  
Somehow even just looking at them gives him a headache.  
So he asks if he can have a spar with one of the capitol volunteers.

It’s a harder fight than he expected it to be, but he technically ‘won’ & also showed off how long he can fight for.  
He also does a little target practice. He doesn't manage to hit bullseye but it’s pretty close. It would result in death if it wasn’t a dummy.

He leaves the training area feeling pretty content with himself.

\--------

“Alexandra Braus. District 10”

Sasha stands & turns to her friend.  
“This is it Con. It’s our time to shine”.

They exchange their personal handshake before Sasha goes to the doors.

“Good Luck Miss potato”  
“OMG THAT WAS 1 TIME”.

Once inside the training area the brunette heads straight for the bow & arrow.

Her 1st shot hits the head target.  
Thank god she got used to this bow before today otherwise she would have been in trouble. Her own bow from home was wooden & the string had loosened a little over the years, whereas this bow is metal & is extremely taught.

She shoots again & hits the furthest target right in the heart.

Somehow, the game makers seem somewhat preoccupied. Probably because they have had to watch 18 others before her.

Sasha has a brilliant idea.  
She calls over one of the capitol assistants & places an apple, that she may or may not have kept in her pocket from breakfast, on top of his head.  
The game makers finally look over.

She lines up her bow & shoots, slicing the apple in half easily.

“Thank you very much Miss Braus”.  
“You’re very welcome”.

She leaves the room in fits of laughter.

“What did you do Sasha? What did you do?”  
“I’ll tell you later” She is still laughing “You kinda have to go in”.

The speakers boom & Connie’s name flashes up on screen.

“Suppose I do”.

After entering the room he notices an apple lying on the floor, halved.  
Knowing Sasha, it was probably her doing.

By the end of his trial, the only way Connie can describe his performance is ‘Flailing a sword around & somehow managing to hit the targets’. He’s not 100% sure what kind of score he will get but, he knows he’s not winning this thing. Might as well make your last few weeks fun so what's the point of stressing about a damn number.

\--------

Mikasa knows her trial went well, obviously there were things that could have went better, but she doesn't care.  
All she cares about is Eren’s performance.

The brunette exists the training room & within seconds Mikasa is asking questions.  
“Whooooooooooaaaaa. Calm.”  
“But did you do well?”  
“I think I did okay. I missed 2 targets but I blame the fact that the knives were heavy & the fact Levi told us not to show anyone what we were actually good at”.  
“Well. He had a point.”  
“Yeah but I didn’t get to show how badass I am”.  
“Are you still on about that?”  
“He’s an arse-hole. He even looked at me weird earlier”.  
“Oh for God’s sake. Get over it”.  
“I sure as hell will not.”

\--------  
Training Scores

District 1 [Luxury]  
Annie Leonhart: 10 Reiner Braun: 11

District 2 [Masonry]  
Ymir Langnar: 9 Bertolt Hoover: 10

District 3 [Technology]  
Mina Carolina:5 Marco Bodt: 10

District 4 {Fishing]  
Krista Lenz/Historia Reiss: 10 Jean Kirstein: 10

District 5 [Power]  
Hitch Dreyse: 8 Marlowe Freundenberg: 7

District 6 [Transportation]  
Hannah Diamant: 6 Franz Kefka: 6

District 7 [Lumber]  
Ruth D’Kline: 5 Floch Forster: 9

District 8 [Textiles]  
Sandra O’Byrne: 4 Daz Lewis: 2

District 9 [Grain]  
Traute Carven: 7 Thomas Wagner: 7

District 10 [Livestock]  
Alexandra ‘Sasha’ Braus: 10 Conrad ‘Connie’ Springer: 9  
District 11 [Agriculture]  
Ellie Weber: 3 Armin Arlert: 6

District 12 [Coal Mining]  
Mikasa Ackerman: 12 Eren Jaeger: 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading & I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Somehow I managed to make it even longer than the last chapter. Don't actually know how I did that but here we are.
> 
> I received a lovely comment from @WZelda525 on the last chapter. Thank you so much for that.
> 
> Kudos etc is much appreciated.
> 
> Next chapter: Interviews babyyyyyyy.
> 
> Chapter 7 Preview:  
> “I can’t do this”  
> The blonde boy is curled up on the floor, his white suit jacket has been discarded on a chair.  
> “Armin” Mikasa, who is sitting on the floor beside him, places her hand on his shoulder. “It’s just an interview, you’ll be fine”  
> “I don’t know how to get people to like me. My score was crap, nobody is going to root for me. Not that they were going to anyway.”  
> “You made me like you,” Eren, who is standing against the wall with his arms crossed says “pretty sure I’m the most judgmental people ever”.  
> “Well, that’s because my life wasn’t on the line back then Eren.”
> 
> Update: So my laptop completely died so I've got no way of writing the next chapter of this fic at the moment. Also, I've got exams starting next week & I kinda need to study.  
> So, I won't be posting chapter 7 & beyond until the end of May/beginning of June because I want to pass my exams.  
> I apologise for this but it can't really be helped.
> 
> UPDATE 2.0: I now have a working laptop wooooo. I probably won't be uploading regularly but, I may be able to get chapter 7 up before the end of May, HALLELUJAH.  
> However I won't start the games chapters until my exams are done as I don't really want to leave it all hanging mid games.


	7. Stage Freight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for those flashy interviews. WOOP.  
> .  
> Here is what everyone (who is important to the story) is wearing.  
> https://twitter.com/ssushiiii/status/1138209493114863616

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st of all, I want to apologise for the 2-month long wait for this chapter. I really didn't expect it to take so long. My original intention was to have this chapter up at the end of April, but then my laptop decided to give up on me and I didn't get a new one in time to have this up before I started my exams (which were from April 26th through to May 29th). So then intended to have this up at the very start of June, but I had, what I call, a creative meltdown and couldn't think of anything creative what so ever. It was a nightmare. But here we are, June 14th, and chapter 7 is finally here.  
> I hope you enjoy it because its the longest chapter yet annnnnnnnnnnnnndddddd, the last chapter Pre-Games.

6:45 pm  
The Capitol  
Tribute training centre, Auditorium

“Erwin Smith” A loud voice comes from behind the tall, blond man. He turns to find Nile Dok standing 2 feet away from his face. “Fancy seeing you here”.  
Before Erwin can say a word, someone else speaks,  
“Nobody cares Dok. Nobody. Your jokes are terrible, and we would rather you sit somewhere else”  
The blond places his hand over the shorter man’s mouth. “Levi, please be nice”.  
“I was over being nice 18 years ago”.  
“Well that’s no excuse to be rude to Nile”.  
Levi rolls his eyes so far back that they almost fall out of his head.  
“I severely apologise for him” Erwin gestures towards the shorter man. “How are you feeling about this year?”  
Nile laughs, “Better than last year. The Girl, Hitch, she seems to be doing decently, Marlowe I’m a little worried for. But if I’m honest, cant be much worse than last year was anyway. Or the year before that.”  
“or any previous year”.  
“LEVI” Erwin’s hand flies to Levi’s arm, lightly slapping him.  
“Okay” The smallest of the 3 sits up in his seat & slaps the blond back in retaliation “Now THAT was unnecessary. And to think people see you as a golden poster boy Smith”.

The brunette starts looking around, as if trying to find a reason to leave.  
Relief for Nile comes in the form of Levi’s male tribute running towards them at top speed. He uses the moment to slip away without being noticed.  
“LEVIIIIII”  
“Oh for the love of god, what on earth could you want?”  
“Have you seen Isabel?”  
“She’s over there with Furlan” He points to his left where the pair are sitting together “Why on earth would you want her. I’m your mentor, in case you forgot”.  
“It’s Armin. He’s not doing to great”.  
“Tell him to get his shit together & get his ass on stage”.  
“Levi” Erwin joins the conversation “It might be something serious”.  
“Suppose.” He turns back to Eren, “Go get her then. And be quick about it. You might be the last one on, but there will be hell to pay if you aren’t backstage on time”.  
“Yes Sir”

\--------  
6:45 pm  
The Capitol  
Tribute training centre, Auditorium  
Behind the stage

“I can’t do this”  
The blonde boy is curled up on the floor, his white suit jacket has been discarded on a chair.  
“Armin” Mikasa, who is sitting on the floor beside him, places her hand on his shoulder. “It’s just an interview, you’ll be fine”  
“I don’t know how to get people to like me. My score was crap, nobody is going to root for me. Not that they were going to anyway.”  
“You made me like you” Eren, who is standing against the wall with his arms crossed says “pretty sure I’m the most judgmental people ever”.  
“Well, that’s because my life wasn’t on the line back then Eren.”  
“Technically it was. I mean, If peacekeepers had found any of us over boundaries, not that the ones in 12 ever cared that much, all of us could have died.”  
“Eren, you’re just making him worse” Mikasa snaps. “Go get Isabel, she’s Armin’s mentor, she’ll know what to do.”  
“UUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FINEEEEEEEEEEEE”

Five minutes later, Isabel runs through the door, immediately going to Armin’s side. Eren walks in at a regular pace behind her.  
Armin is still on the floor, shaking much more than he was beforehand.  
Isabelle whispers something to Mikasa & the dark-haired girl steps away from her friend before walking over to the brunette who has resumed his place against the wall.

“He’s not doing very well with this social thing, is he?” The brunette asks in a hushed voice.  
“I don’t think it is what he says it is. The thought of tomorrow morning is getting to him, I can just tell”. The grey eyed girl has a look of concern on her face “Honestly, I just hope he’s okay enough to go on stage when it’s his turn”.  
“Maybe the tears will get him sponsors.”  
“What, pity sponsors”.  
“A sponsor is a sponsor Mikasa. Doesn’t matter how or why they decide to sponsor him, whatever they pay for might save his damn life. And considering we had a premade alliance; it might save our lives as well.”  
“Not all three of us are going home Eren, you know this”.  
“We might as well try to get at least one of us home”.

Armin eventually peels himself off the floor and puts his jacket back on at 7:58pm, Just before the show officially starts. His eyes are still red & bloodshot from crying.  
The redheaded mentor thanks the other two tributes quickly before sprinting back to her seat.  
\--------  
7 pm.  
The Capitol  
Tribute training centre, Auditorium

12 hours until the Hungers Games officially begin.  
1000 capitol citizens are packed into an arena, all of which are ecstatic that they will be there to witness the tribute interviews.  
The sound of upbeat music fills the room. The audience cheer as a blond man walks onto the stage, arms outstretched. 

"GOOD EVENING, GOOD EVENING. LADIES, GENTLEMEN & EVERYONE ELSE, TONIGHT IS THE EVE OF THE 850TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES!" 

The large crowd lets out a cheer. 

" As usual, I, Hannes, will be your host. tonight, we will hear the stories of the 24 young people who have the honour of representing the or district in this year's games It's going to be a sombre, but enjoyable night. I hope you've all had a drink, because I sure have"

This causes the audience to laugh as Hannes moves back towards the 2 seats which were placed centre stage. 

“So, our first guest tonight is a young lady from District 1. She volunteered to be a part of these games & scored a 10 in training. Everyone, please welcome to the stage, Annie Leonhart.”

The blonde girl walks onto the stage as the crowd cheers. Hannes takes her hand and leads her onto the stage and they sit down across from each other.

“So, Annie. A 10, how did you manage that?”  
Without any specific emotion in her voice Annie answers “I just tried and didn’t slack off”  
The audience and Hannes laugh which causes the blonde girl to look a little confused, “That wasn’t meant to be funny”.  
“Sure, it wasn’t. Anyway, on to the real questions” Hannes turns around a little further to face Annie. “I think something everyone wants to know is, when you volunteered, what was going through your head?”  
“Mostly, I was just glad that Gabi didn’t have to go”.  
“So, you know the little girl you volunteered for?”  
“Yes. She’s Reiner’s little cousin.”  
“How long have you known Reiner?”  
“He was there when I was born, and his family took me in when I was 4, so he’s pretty much my brother”  
The audience lets out an awe.  
“How sweet. So, Annie. Did you plan on volunteering or was it a spur of the moment decision?”  
“Reiner and I have had a pact since Gabi was born that if I was still eligible for the games I would volunteer in Gabi’s place. So, yes, it was planned.”  
“How touching.” The blond man takes a handkerchief and wipes his eyes. “So, my final question for you is, are you prepared?”  
“I think so. Even if I wasn’t, there isn’t much time to change that now.”  
“well you’re definitely right about that.” Hannes stands up and takes Annie’s hand as she also stands up. “Everyone, Annie Leonhart. District 1. Thank you, Annie and good luck, in the games.”

As Annie leaves the stage there is a loud applause. Reiner enters the stage from the opposite side  
“So next on the stage we have Reiner Braun also form District 1. Welcome Reiner”. Both males sit down on the chairs. “So how do you feel after Annie’s emotional confession there?”  
“Well Hannes, I’m mostly surprised because that is the most I’ve heard her talk in years.”  
This gets the audience laughing a lot.  
“Really?”  
“Absolutely, Annie likes to keep herself to herself.”  
“Moving away from Annie, how are you feeling about the games? You got an 11, WOW, in training.”  
“I’m feeling pretty confident. Almost everyone is intimidated by me for some reason, so, don’t think I’ll have a problem really.”  
“I wonder why. Hold on a minute. Can you stand up?”  
The pair both stand & Hannes indicates how much taller Reiner is than him, which the audience finds hilarious. The taller of the pair takes note of the laughter and places his hand on Hannes’ head, which amplifies the audience’s laughter.  
“How tall actually are you?”  
“Around 6 foot.” Reiner sits back into the chair “I mean, Bertolt from 2 is a few inches taller than I am, so I’m not the tallest.”  
“I’m sure that many girls fawn over you back home though”  
The muscular blond snorts a little “even if they do, well did, I don’t take much interest in them. Not really my type if I’m honest.”  
“How interesting. Okay, final question. How did you manage to get an 11? That really is some feat.”  
“Ehrm, I offed a few mannequins with a sword and then I jumped on their heads. I wasn’t really in the best of moods that day if I’m being honest”.  
“Well, it got you a good score, so how bad a mood could that be, Everyone District 1’s Reiner Braun”.

Reiner leaves the stage waving to the audience.

“Next up, we have a rather feisty young lady from District 2. Ymir Langnar”  
The brunette runs onto the stage enthusiastically.  
“Good evening Ymir”  
“Good evening to you Hannes”.  
“You seem to be dressed a little differently” He gestures towards her suit.  
Ymir laughs “Well I told the stylists that there was no way in hell that I was wearing a dress, and there is a 96% chance that I’m going to die then I might as well be remembered looking good.”  
“That is fair. But don’t go saying that you’re going to die, you got a 9 in training, that’s a good score. How did you get that score Ymir?”  
“I have a feeling I would have got a better score, but I may or may not have sassed the game makers, but what can you do”.  
“We do love a bit of sass here in the capitol”.  
“I can tell. It’s a little less warranted in front of game makers”.  
“Mabey you are right. SOOOOOOOOOO… How are you feeling about tomorrow?”  
“A little nervous”.  
“And why may that be?” Hannes asks, not catching the sarcastic tone in Ymir’s voice.  
“Well, I’m scared that I haven’t ate enough in the past week that I can live off that and nothing else, because, there might not be much food. If I’m honest, food is my main concern, the other tributes don’t really phase me. As long as I don’t starve to death, because that would be pretty embarrassing, I should be fine”.  
Hannes finally catches on and lets out a small laugh, which prompts the audience to follow suit.  
“Well then Ymir, why don’t you stuff yourself silly tonight.”  
“Oh, I already have.”  
“1 step ahead of me I see. Well good luck for the games Miss Langnar.”  
\----  
Bertolt’s interview is a lot less, interview, and a lot more, Bertolt half-heartedly answering the few questions he is asked while shaking with nerves and sweating so much, that his shirt collar has become a darker shade of white.  
“So Bertolt, how prepared are you?”  
The tall boy stares into the audience, as if looking to them for the answer.  
“Bertolt?”  
“Eh, pretty well prepared I suppose.”  
“Why did you volunteer.”  
“Well, I have always seen these games ever since I was a kid and I wanted to join in. the only difference now that I’m here is that it is quite a lot more intimidating than I expected.”  
“Well, you got a 10 in training, so don’t you think people would be a little intimidated by you instead of the other way around.”  
“Maybe that should be that way.” Bertolt puts his hand to his face and rubs his eye.  
“So, what do you feel your strengths are? And What do you think your weaknesses are?”  
“I’m pretty good with a sword I suppose. But I get overwhelmed easily, kind of like right now.”  
“Well, I think we should end this before you start panicking even more.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, everyone give it up for Bertolt.”  
\----  
“Well Marco, aren’t you a human ball of sunshine”.  
The freckled boy sits across from the blond man with a huge smile on his face.  
“I usually think smiling makes other people happy, so I tend to smile often.”  
“Oh, how touching. So, what we all want to know is, what was running through your mind when you volunteered? Because when you did, I’m pretty sure that my heart stopped.”  
Marco’s smile falters a little “Well, Lukas, he’s 13 now, but he has never been the type stand up for himself or get into any kind of conflict. If he ever did, he always came running to me and asked me to sort things out for him. I have sorted out so many situations for him that I lost count.”  
“How did you sort things out?????”  
“Just by talking. I’ve never been one to resort to violence if that’s what you thought”.  
“Ah. Well Marco. Is there a special someone back home?”  
“Nope”.  
“With a face like that and a heart of gold like you have, that sure is surprising. There must be someone?”  
“Well maybe there is, in my head”.  
Hannes’ eyes light up with this comment. “Oh, do tell”.  
“I’m afraid that’s personal information that I would much rather the whole country wasn’t aware of”.  
“Are you pretty sure?”  
Marco’s face begins to turn a pink colour & he starts fidgeting with his collar.  
“I’m sure”.  
“Well I shall respect your privacy then”.  
“Thanks”.  
“So, are you prepared?”  
“I would say so.”  
“Is that all we get?”  
“It’s all I can say. I’m as prepared as I can be”.  
“Well, good luck to you Marco. I hope you can keep your smile on.”  
“I do too”.

The dark-haired boy then leaves the stage with the same beaming smile on his face.

“So next up, we have a beautiful young lady from District 4”  
Someone sitting in one of the back rows lets out a whoop.  
“Looks like someone here likes District 4. Everybody welcome Kirsta”.

The blonde girl makes her way onto the stage.  
“Good evening Hannes”.  
“And a very good evening to you too Krista. And can I say, what a beautiful dress that is.”  
“Thank my stylist”.  
“Is it custom made?”  
“It had to be otherwise I would have been too long for me, seeing as I’m so short”.  
“You don’t look very short tonight” Hannes looks the girl up and down with a confused expression.  
“Well that may be because I’m wearing six-inch heels meaning I’m now 5’1.”

The audience laughs as Historia looks over her shoulder and gives them one of her iconic ‘angelic’ smiles. Something she has perfected over the years.  
Hannes is about to talk again, but Historia stops him before he can say a single word.  
“Before you ask. Yes, I am prepared”.  
“You read my mind. I need to think of another question now”.  
The blue-eyed girl crosses one leg over the other and shrugs. “I’d apologise but I’m not really that sorry.”  
“Terrible. What I have heard is that you are pretty good with a spear.”  
“I am yes. I’m from 4 so I have been using one for years. I started helping with fishing duties when I was 7. I was only meant to use it for fishing, but I may or may not have started doing target practice and got pretty good at it”.  
“So how good are you?”  
“I can throw accurately from about 12 meters.”  
“Wow, that is almost the full length of this stage.”  
“It is. I’d demonstrate, but you’ll all see in the games.”  
“That we will. Second question why is it you volunteered”.

Historia ensures that her smile does not falter. She knows hat she cannot reveal her true heritage and talk about her father or let her ‘Krista’ persona slip for even a second.  
“If I’m being honest, I only decided in that moment. The poor kid just looked traumatised and I didn’t want them to put them through a death contest. I knew them & it was her first year, so I volunteered in her place.”  
“That was extremely thoughtful of you. And finally, I have one more question for you.”  
“Yes”  
“How does it feel to be the first girl from District 4 to get a 10 in training.”  
“It feels good & I’m pretty proud of myself. Little miffed that I didn’t score higher than Jean, but being equal was fuel enough to knock his ego down a few steps.”  
“I’m sure everyone will want to hear Jean’s side of the story then.”  
“He’ll deny being annoyed by it in any way”.  
“Well this shall be interesting. Thank you Krista and I wish you the best in the games.”  
“Thank you very much”. She smiles and makes her way to the exit which is placed stage right.

“Does everyone want to hear Jean’s side of the story about Krista’s training score?”  
The crowd all shout ‘YES’ simultaneously.  
“Oh goodie, because I do too. Let’s get him on shall we, everyone, Jean Kirstein”.

Jean doesn’t seem to be very happy about his friend’s little confession, rolling his eyes as he enters the stage. He sits down.  
“Before we start on any questions, I am not at all annoyed that I scored the same as Krista. She is my best friend and I’m proud of her for getting a great score like that.”  
“She said you would say that”.  
“Ugh. She knows me far too well”.  
“How long have you known each other?”  
“Since we were 7. We both helped out on the fish farm. We’ve been super close ever since”.  
“On a more serious not, do you think she could maybe use that to her advantage?”  
“She probably could. But I can’t really do much about what she does. She knows everything about me. But then again, I know everything about her, so it’s a double-edged sword.”  
“Suppose you’re right. So, you use a trident? That’s rather unusual”  
“I learned the same way Krista learned to use her spear, but 7-year-old me decided I was far too cool to use a simple spear. So, I asked for a trident instead. They didn’t let me have one until I turned 10 though. Apparently, it was too dangerous to give a 7-year-old 3 spikes on a stick.”  
“It is a little dangerous”.  
“It is, but I didn’t see it like that back then.”  
“I have one more question for you Jean.”  
“Is it, Are you prepared?”  
Hannes sighs dramatically, “It was. Am I really that predictable?”  
“Absolutely. However, in answer to your question. I am prepared. I tried super hard in training, so I think I know what I’m doing. Then again, that might change the minute I step foot into the arena.”  
“The very best of luck to you.”  
“Thanks, hope you all enjoy watching me in the games”.  
“I’m sure we will”.

\----

After Franz, the boy from District 6 leaves the stage, Hannes stands back up and faces the audience.  
“Well everyone, are you all enjoying yourselves”.  
A loud “Yes” coupled with some screams, come from the capitol citizens in front of him.  
“Good good. We are going to have a short 15-minute break before we have District 7 through to 12. Get exited!”

\--------  
9pm

Three rows back from the stage, the mentors are all sitting together.  
Levi is somehow managed to drift off to sleep.  
Furlan slaps Levi on the shoulder. It has no effect. He tries again. Again, no effect. So, he turns to the tall blonde on his left.  
“Erwin. He’s fallen asleep & I can’t get him up. You can slap harder than I can.”  
“Glad that’s all I’m used for.”  
Erwin reaches over Furlan “I’d maybe move if you don’t want slapped as well”  
The smallest of the pair slides down into his chair, so far that he ends up sitting on the floor. Erwin then lands a backhand squarely on Levi’s arm. Awakening the man.

“WHOEVER THAT WAS CAN GO TO HELL!”  
“Even if it was me?” Erwin raises his eyebrow.  
The dark-haired man scowls at the other man and almost growls through his teeth “Even if it was you Smith. I don’t give two shits how long I’ve known you or how close we are. Nobody slaps me.”  
“For God’s sake Levi” Furlan says from the floor, laughing. “you have slept through 12 interviews”.  
“I was having a nice nap because I don’t actually care about all of these kids that I know are going to die sometime in the next few weeks. Now don’t you dare wake me up again until Mikasa and that suicidal Jaeger kid comes on.”  
Levi then tilts his head back and goes straight back to sleep.

Furlan pulls himself back into a sitting position “Maybe doing this for 20 years is a little wearing”.  
“You don’t say”.

\--------

10pm 

“We are finally on the home stretch everyone, only 3 more districts left. Our next guest, someone who has specifically instructed us not to call her Alexandra, and I quote ‘because she hates it with a burning passion and would probably cry’, District 10’s Sasha Braus!”

Sasha hears the music play and decides that instead of walking onto the stage, she should dance.  
Understandably, the audience howls with laughter.

Hannes wipes the tears from his eyes and addresses the girl Infront of him “That was some entrance Sasha”.  
“I do like to make an impression”.  
“Well that, coupled with the parade and your training score, I am pretty sure you have definitely done that my dear”  
“Good”  
“I didn’t realise you were so good with a bow”  
“Oh yeah, basically, I did most of the hunting back home, and it was always easier to kill cows from far away, cause then you don’t have to see their cute little faces when they die. So I got good with a bow so I could kill them quickly so they weren’t in pain for long. I kinda just felt bad for killing them if im honest.”  
“So did you not eat the meat from the cows?”  
“Oh no, I did. We weren’t really meant to, because it was for the capitol, but I was hungry and always managed to find some and eat it.”  
“But you just said you felt bad?”  
“I think with my stomach most of the time. I did feel bad for killing them, but once they were dead, the hunger took over and I forgot.” She shrugs.  
“That is interesting. Are you liking the food here in the capitol then?”  
“AM I? It’s amazing. I could live off of the cream puffs. Oh my god, the way the meat is cooked. Everything is just SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD. Definitely going to miss it.”  
“I’m glad you are enjoying it. But you might not have to miss it for long”.  
“That would be cool. Might try and win this solely for the food here being a gazillion times better”.  
“Good luck with that Sasha. I wish you all the best. Sasha Braus, District 10”.

Sasha then proceeds to dance off stage in the same fashion she did on her way on.

“Honestly, this young man will have a lot to follow. He has also asked that he not be called his ‘real name’ so may I introduce to you Connie Springer”.  
Connie’s stage entrance is not as flashy as Sasha’s by any means, but he does manage to trip on the corner of the table and come close to falling flat on his face.

“You people from 10 are very dramatic”.  
“Nah, that might just be me and Sasha.” Connie smirks and scratches his, almost bald, head. “We always got told off for ‘being silly’ and not paying attention”.  
“You and Sasha seem close”  
“Well, yeah. We have been friends since I was born. We also started dating just over a year ago so….”  
The audience all awe in unison  
The hazel-eyed boy smiles and gives a thumbs up in the direction of the audience “Thanks guys. Love the support”.  
“Very sweet. Did it make much of a difference to your relationship once you started dating?”  
“Honestly, no. We just act the same, well, ish, but with a different word attached to it.”  
“You two are fast becoming my favourite duo. So, Connie, what are your opinions on the capitol”.  
“Man. The technology is odd. Like, you can change what you see from your window by flicking a button. It’s so damn awesome. And all the holograms. It is so cooooooollll. I’m used to farms and cow poo, like, this is a huge step up, even if it is only for a little while”.  
“I definitely can’t imagine what that smells like”.  
“It’s disgusting, but you get used to it. And the cows themselves are super cute. I miss hugging them”.  
“Okay, final question for you. Who’s idea was it to dance and moo during the parade/ I will admit, it was the highlight of the parade for me”.  
“It was a mutual decision. We saw each other in those costumes and just said ‘wanna pretend to be cows’. Might as well have a bit of fun. There really is no point in worrying abou what will happen in the games, because, you can’t control what other people do. Live in the moment”.  
“Good words to live by folks. Connie, I have certainly enjoyed this little chat with you. I hope you do well and I wish you luck.”

On his way off of the stage, Connie trips over his shoelaces, which managed to untie while he was sitting down, this time he falls into the wall opposite him.

\----

“Armin, what do you feel your strengths are”.  
“I’d say that I’m pretty smart. Unfortunately, Game makers only score on strength and aggressiveness so that non-combat-based tributes are put at an unfair disadvantage when it comes to scoring. Meaning they may get less sponsors and ultimately might die quicker as a result of the lack of support.”  
“Interesting theory.

\----

“Mikasa Ackerman. All I will say is that you must be some sort of prodigy. You got a 12 in training. Nobody has EVER got a 12. Who are you?”  
“I’m nobody in particular”  
“But since you were chosen, everyone has been speculating. You have the same name as Levi and Kenny Ackerman.”

Mikasa stares out into the audience and connects eyes with her mentor. He shakes his head and she turns back to Hannes.

“It’s simply a coincidence.”  
“You all look similar. Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure. My name comes from my father’s side of the family, and my mother, who I look more like, wasn’t from Eldia originally.”  
“Your parents must be extremely proud of you Mikasa”.  
Without a change in her expression “My parents died years ago. Eren’s parents took me in”.  
“Oh”  
The audience look at the young girl stunned.  
“I was really young; I don’t really think about it much”  
“Well, that really was a bomb to drop on us.”  
“Sorry. I didn’t mean to put a dampener on the whole evening.”  
“No no no, it’s okay. Anyway, we already know your strengths. Seemingly, everything, but what are your weaknesses? I think it might be your connection to Eren Jaeger”.  
“Eren is an idiot. He is the type of person who lives by ‘punch now, think later’. I stay by him so that he doesn’t go off the rails and do something utterly stupid. So when he volunteered for these games, I panicked because he did the very thing I never wanted him to do. I’ve had to talk him out of it many times, but once I was on that stage, I couldn’t do anything at all to stop him. I may or may not have snapped and started crying. I just don’t know what I would do without him.”  
“Aweee. Well, this is just bad luck isn’t it?”  
“Or his stupid decision making”.  
“I wish you all the best, and I hope something can work out.”  
“I do too”.  
\----

“So Eren, you are the first ever volunteer from District 12. How does it feel to be making history.”  
“Amazing. I hope to be the first volunteer winner from 12 too”.  
“Reach for the stars kid. I have been told that you have had a little disagreement, shall we say, with another tribute.”  
“Ugh, 4. He pissed me off. If he does it in the arena I swear to god, I will go for him quicker than he can even come for me”.  
The audience stares as if slightly disturbed.  
The brunette lets out an awkward laugh “Just kidding”.  
Trying to diffuse the tension, Hannes changes the subject. “A 9 in training. That is super impressive”.  
“I expected higher. I tried to show them that, you know I’m the best, but apparently, they thought that Mikasa deserved the highest score possible, while I didn’t even reach double didgits. Even the blond beefcake, the lanky one, freckles, the one from 3 that is, horse face and the tiny blonde girl got higher scores. I just don’t think it’s a fair system”.  
“Well, that sure is your opinion son. Final question of the evening. Are you prepared and ready for the games tomorrow?”  
“I sure am. I am ready to get into that arena and win this thing, to prove I’m better than them all. I shall bring honour to my district”.

From the audience, Levi mutters under his breath, “Sure you will Jaeger. Keep dreaming”.  
Furlan nudges his friend “Quit muttering and have some faith in the boy”.

“Well Eren, Good luck. And thank you for being here.”

Eren leaves the stage only to be confronted by Mikasa who starts lecturing him almost immediately.

Hannes stands up and walks to downstage and addresses the audience.  
“Did everyone have a good night?”  
The crowd cheers loudly in response.  
“That is what I like to hear. So, you have now met all of this year’s tributes. And I think this will be a very, very interesting year. Happy Hunger Games and goodnight”.

The lights all fade to black.

For the tributes, the festivities are over, and in the morning, they will have to fight for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the longest yet, at a grand total of 5.1K (I'm very proud of myself for reaching a new personal best). The length might have made it worth the 2 month wait. (Again, I'm really sorry about that).
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> I would kind of like to see if anyone has any predictions about the games portion of the story as of yet.
> 
> To keep up to date with uploads etc, come find me on twitter @/ssushiii (its the same username as on here).  
> Also, I've changed my (normal) upload days to a Wednesday. Tuesdays will be getting a little too hectic because I'm starting work earlier, and staying later than I was previously. This specific chapter went up on a Friday because I had a school event this Wednesday and last week I had prom. Plus I work Thursdays as well. And I had 2 dance shows last weekend so was dead to the world on Monday. But at least I got it up.
> 
> Next chapter: THE GAMES FINALLY BEGIN AND IM SO EXCITED. THE WAIT IS OVER.
> 
> Chapter 8 preview: (this one is pretty short but I don't want to give too much away).
> 
> With a quick movement, he stabs her in the back of the neck.
> 
> "Why the hell did you do that? I could have handled it."  
> "She was going to kill you"  
> "Then why did you save me?"  
> "We're allies right?"  
> "Yeah".  
> "Well then"  
> "That doesn't fully explain that you just killed someone".  
> "I killed her to save your ass because of you're cute. Now take what you need and move. We need to Find Sasha, Connie, and Floch before someone else can have a go at killing both of us".
> 
> The shortest of the two grabs the other by the hand an drags him away from the cornucopia, running as fast as they can both physically go.


	8. Crimson, Scarlet, Rouge: The Cornucopia*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cornucopia: The deadliest 10 minutes of the games.
> 
> TW: S*ic*de and graphic depictions of violence. Reader discretion is advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some character aesthetics I made for this fic :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/ssushiiii/status/1140665049717104641

6:30 AM  
The Capitol

The morning of the games, the streets of the capitol are buzzing with excitement. The street parties from the previous night had died down around 2 hours previous however people were beginning to return to the streets in order to watch the start of the games together. Mentors had readied their tributes to the best of their abilities and sponsors had placed their bets.

The 850th Hunger Games were about to begin.

\--------

6:58 AM  
The Capitol  
The arena

The tributes had all entered their respective tubes and were now standing on their respective pedestals, which were placed in a circle around the cornucopia.  
The cornucopia itself was on, what could only be described as a large pebble beach. There were small caves and cliffs all around them, and directly behind the tail of the cornucopia was a forest that seemed to stretch the length of the arena.

Most of the twenty-four tributes have concerned looks on their faces. It is common knowledge in Eldia that the first five minutes of the games are the deadliest, often cutting the number of tributes in half. The reality of the games has sunk in, only one of them will leave this arena alive.

At exactly 6:59 the one-minute countdown begins. A booming sound follows the voice who is counting down the seconds until the blood begins staining the grass.  
Twenty seconds before the final gong goes off, indicating the official start of the games, the boy from District 8, Daz, loses it and steps off of his pedestal. His death is instantaneous.  
The noise is ear numbing. Marlowe and Mina, who were standing next to Daz cover their ears, however, that does not stop either of them or those within a 10-meter radius, from being showered with the boy’s blood. Mina instantly bursts into tears, as do a few of the others who saw what had just happened, but before they can have time to process everything, the ear piercing gong sound goes off and people start running towards the metal horn in the center of the circle.

For Marco, it is almost like time is going in slow motion. He could see Sasha from his pedestal and they gave each other a reassuring nod before they both ran into the mouth of the cornucopia.  
He knows the plan, Sasha and Connie get supplies, he and Jean go for weapons, and Floch will run West and find a water source.  
The freckled boy has never run this fast in his entire life. Around him, people are fighting, the grass beneath his feet has already begun to turn red.  
Before he even makes it halfway to the cornucopia, Mina catches his eye. She is still on her podium, but she is sitting rather than standing, her knees in her face. Reiner, the muscular blond one from 1 is walking towards her, his sword pulled back.  
Marco goes to run towards his friend before Reiner can get to her but finds someone in his way. Ruth, the girl from Floch's District, is pointing a knife in his direction. However, she looks absolutely terrified. She pulls her shaking arm back, the brown-eyed boy frozen on the spot.  
Before she can connect her blade with Marco's flesh Jean appears behind her and with a quick movement, stabs her in the back of the neck. Blood splattering on both boys. 

"Why the hell did you do that? I could have handled it."  
"She was going to kill you"  
"Then why did you save me?"  
"We're allies right?"  
"Yeah".  
"Well then"  
"That doesn't fully explain that you just killed someone. She was 12 Jean".  
"I killed her to save your ass because of you're cute. Now take what you need and move. We need to Find Sasha, Connie, and Floch before someone else can have a go at killing both of us. Take these” Jean gives the taller boy a bow, a large axe, and 2 swords, while he keeps a few knives, a trident and the quiver full of arrows and a small axe.  
The shortest of the two then grabs the other by the hand and drags him away from the cornucopia, running as fast as they can both physically go. Connie spots them and follows after the pair with Sasha in tow.  
They continue running until they are far into the woods.

Not long after 11 cannons go off, indicating that 11 of their fellow tributes have fallen.  
\----

As soon as that going went off Mikasa turned tail and ran.  
Luckily Armin was only a few pedestals from her so they ended up running away together.  
But Eren, Eren just had to go and show off how 'strong' he was. Levi had specifically told them that they should run away from the cornucopia so she can imagine him swearing at the screen.  
“Armin, stay here, hide behind a tree or something, I’m going to save that asshat from himself”.  
“Be careful”.  
“I will”  
The dark-haired girl spots Eren, grabbing throwing knives and supplies from the edge of the cornucopia area. Knowing that she can’t go up and tap him on the shoulder, as it might startle him.  
“Eren, come on”.  
“I just need to get these things.”  
She then decides to grab his arm and start pulling him away from the cornucopia.  
“Mikasa, what are you doing? I was fine”.  
“Yeah, well, you might not be in a few minutes. People are dying over there, and I don`t want you to be one of them.”  
“Ther was nobody near me”  
“But what do you think they’ll do once everyone over there is dead? Just leave you alone, even when you pissed off that boy from 4. You're a threat to them Eren. They aren’t just going to leave you alone.”  
Eren furrows his brows “Fine. Where is Armin?”  
“In the treeline. We don't have anything other than what you have so we need to go find water.”

\----

8 AM

The 5 ‘career tributes’ are all circling around the beach, in case anyone decided to come back for supplies now that the 1st battle has ended. All of which have a primary weapon as well as multiple knives, on them and also have all of the remaining supplies split between them so that nobody can have a chance of stealing everything.  
The hovercrafts had already come in and taken away the bodies of the fallen, however, the grass had red patches over it.

“So, who’s left?” Ymir asks.  
Annie, who was sitting against a nearby tree, walks closer to the rest of the group. “Well, the girl from 5, the boy from 11, both from 12 and the group that 4 is with. That’s the boy from 7, the 2 from 10 and the boy from 3.”  
“We have got to watch 12”. Reiner sits down next to Bertolt. “That girl could kill any one of us without batting an eyelid, especially if we go near to that boy.”  
“Like we can talk. Between the 5 of us, we have killed 9 people in the last hour”. Historia says, “The only two that weren't us was the boy from 8 who offed himself, and Jean killed the girl from 7”.  
“You have a point there Krista” Ymir, places her arm around the smaller girl’s shoulders, before looking back to the other 3, “What’s our plan then? We can’t go for that group, it’d be too risky.”  
Historia’s face lightens up. “I’ve got that sorted. I've got 7 spying on them”.  
“YOU WHAT?” the other 4 say simultaneously.  
“7 is keeping tabs on them for us. I have asked him to come give us an update every night, so don’t try killing him. Jean betrayed us, we can get them when they are least expecting it.”  
The freckled girl looks at the blonde stunned before giving her a light kiss on the cheek “You, little miss, are one snakey bitch. I love it”.

 

\--------  
Remaining tributes

District 1 [Luxury]- Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun  
District 2 [Masonry]- Ymir Langnar, Bertolt Hoover  
District 3 [Technology]- Mina Carolina (X), Marco Bodt  
District 4 {Fishing]- Krista Lenz/Historia Reiss, Jean Kirstein  
District 5 [Power]- Hitch Dreyse, Marlowe Freundenberg (X)  
District 6 [Transportation]- Hannah Diamant (X), Franz Kefka (X)  
District 7 [Lumber]- Ruth D’Kline (X), Floch Forster  
District 8 [Textiles]- Sandra O’Byrne (X) Daz Lewis (X)  
District 9 [Grain]- Traute Carven (X), Thomas Wagner (X)  
District 10 [Livestock]- Sasha Braus, Connie Springer  
District 11 [Agriculture]- Ellie Weber (X), Armin Arlert  
District 12 [Coal Mining]- Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger

Remaining: 14/24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.  
> Sorry, this chapter is slightly late (i promised it yesterday oops) and a little on the short side in comparison to chapter 7. But it's up now. The rest of the 1st day will be covered in the next chapter.  
> In other news, I finally know how many chapters there will be yey.
> 
> As usual, twitter is @/ssushiiii, comments and kudos, etc are welcomed.
> 
> \----  
> Chapter 9 preview:  
> The Capitol  
> 7:15 AM
> 
> "THAT IDIOT." Levi is pacing around a small viewing room. "I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HIM THAT HE HAD TO RUN AWAY FROM THAT BLOODBATH BUT DOES HE LISTEN? DOES HE FUCK. HE KEEPS PUTTING HIMSELF INTO DANGER. HONESTLY IF IT WASN'T FOR THE GIRL HE'D HAVE BEEN DEAD BEFORE HE EVEN MADE IT TO THE ARENA."
> 
> "Levi, calm down. He's alive. You can't do anything for them now that they are in the arena." Erwin puts his arm around Levi's shoulder. It only stays there for a second before the small man flicks it away.  
> "YOU CAN SAY NOTHING SMITH. EVERY YEAR, IT'S YOUR TRIBUTES, COUPLED WITH DOK'S AND OCCASIONALLY BERNER'S THAT CAUSE THE FIRST 10 MINUTES OF THESE GAMES TO BE A BLOODBATH!"
> 
> The blonde's face falls as he steps away.  
> "You know that I discourage it."  
> "But you don't stop them do you?"  
> "Save it Erwin." the dark haired man steps further away and begins walking away. "I'm going to my room. Don't bother me."
> 
> Levi pours himself a cup of tea from the teapot in the corner of the room before exiting. 
> 
> "He hates this doesn't he?" Isabel, who has been sitting on the arm of Furlan's wheelchair while holding his hand, says.  
> Erwin turns to the pair, his expression softens. "He's been doing this for 20 years and has yet to see any of his tributes make it past the cornucopia stage. The fact both of them have this year has made him nervous."  
> "They have both proven that they are strong, their training scores proved that much. I think he's worried that they've made themselves a threat." Furlan buts in. "I mean, this is a first for all of us, both of mine are still alive, and one of Izzie's. Your's seems to have only killed one each as of yet."  
> The blond let's put an awkward laugh. "suppose so. This year is turning out to be an interesting one so far".


	9. Ashes to Ashes: Day 1, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was meant to be the second half of chapter 8.

The Capitol  
7:15 AM

"THAT IDIOT." Levi is pacing around a small viewing room. "I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HIM THAT HE HAD TO RUN AWAY FROM THAT BLOODBATH BUT DOES HE LISTEN? DOES HE FUCK! HE KEEPS PUTTING HIMSELF INTO DANGER. HONESTLY IF IT WASN'T FOR THE GIRL HE'D HAVE BEEN DEAD BEFORE HE EVEN MADE IT TO THE ARENA."

"Levi, calm down. He's alive. You can't do anything for them now that they are in the arena." Erwin puts his arm around Levi's shoulder. It only stays there for a second before the small man flicks it away.  
"YOU CAN SAY NOTHING SMITH. EVERY YEAR, IT'S YOUR TRIBUTES, COUPLED WITH DOK'S AND OCCASIONALLY BERNER'S THAT CAUSE THE FIRST 10 MINUTES OF THESE GAMES TO BE A BLOODBATH!"

The blonde's face falls as he steps away.  
"You know that I discourage it."  
"But you don't stop them do you?"  
"Save it Erwin." the dark-haired man steps further away and begins walking away. "I'm going to my room. Don't bother me."

Levi pours himself a cup of tea from the teapot in the corner of the room before exiting. 

"He hates this doesn't he?" Isabel, who has been sitting on the arm of Furlan's wheelchair while holding his hand, says.  
Erwin turns to the pair, his expression softens. "He's been doing this for 20 years and has yet to see any of his tributes make it past the cornucopia stage. The fact both of them have this year has made him nervous."  
"They have both proven that they are strong, their training scores proved that much. I think he's worried that they've made themselves a threat." Furlan buts in. "I mean, this is a first for all of us, both of mine are still alive, and one of Izzie's. Your's seems to have only killed one each as of yet."  
The blond let's put an awkward laugh. "suppose so. This year is turning out to be an interesting one so far". 

\---------

The arena,  
East side.  
½ a kilometer from the cornucopia  
3 PM

4 hours into the games, nobody else has died since the battle at the cornucopia, most likely as a result of people laying low in order to gather their supplies and survey the arena.  
The trio consisting of tributes from 11 and 12 have finally stopped in a clearing around half a kilometer from their starting point.  
Mikasa and Eren have sat in front of a large bush and started sorting out the weapons. Mikasa has taken to keeping 3 different swords on her person while Eren has claimed a bunch of throwing knives. Armin, on the other hand, has resorted to climbing trees.

“I’ve held back from asking questions” Eren shouts up towards his friend “but what on earth are you doing?”  
“Well, getting higher ground by climbing trees means that if there were to be an attack right now, I have a higher chance of survival than I would if I was on the ground. That and I’m collecting chestnuts”.  
“Why?”  
“To use as projectiles”  
“I’m sorry, what?”  
Mikasa turns to face the two boys. “It makes sense. He has very little skill in other areas of fighting, no offense…”  
The blonde shrugs “None taken”  
“And in combination with the fact that you and I have all other weapons, Armin plans to use natures resources as a weapon.”  
“But why chestnuts? None of us knew there would be any in this arena”  
“I also picked up some large pebbles from the cornucopia just in case I couldn't find anything else, but I found a few of these on the way over here saw this tree and realised I could find more. The thing about chestnuts is that they harden when they come into contact with ammonia, so my plan is to make as many of these hard as I can”.  
“How are we going to find ammonia? All that is here is a beach, caves and this forest.”  
“He’s going to use his natural bodily fluids Eren.”  
“Oh my god, that is fucking gross”.  
“Needs must I suppose”.  
“Just don’t put it anywhere near me why I am sleeping” Eren screws up his face and throws down the knives he had been attempting to sharpen. “I’m going to try to find something that we can eat later and some sticks etc to make a fire before it gets dark and we are at risk of being found by other groups.

\--------

The arena,  
East side.  
½ a kilometer from the cornucopia  
3:15 PM

Jean and Marco have been searching the forest for edibles for around half an hour, amicably chatting away. Their ‘group’ had set up camp in a large cave, next to a waterfall on the north side of the arena, which is where the other three are currently sorting out their supplies and creating a loose from of plan as to how they will survive the night. Ie- creating a watch rota.  
During their cornucopia raid, they managed to claim 3 sleeping bags meaning that the 3 who are not on watch duty won't die of hypothermia. Which is definitely a plus.

“ When you said you thought I was cute, did you actually mean that?”  
Jean turns to face the other boy, looking a little on the startled side, if not slightly embarrassed. He scratches the back of his neck “Uhm, yeah. I did.”  
“Sure it wasn’t all for the cameras?” a smirk appears on Marco’s face.  
The golden-eyed-boy mockingly slaps the other “I have known you for a week and I already both really like you and hate you at the same time. For the love of god Bodt.”  
“OHHHHH so you like me then…”  
“Of course I do dufus. I wouldn’t run away from my best friend for anyone”  
“Will admit, that was a bold move. Don’t think I could have done that. So, you like me, we have a 1/13 chance of survival as of right now, what are you going to do about it, Kirstein?”  
Jean steps closer towards the freckled boy until their noses are a centimeter or 2 from touching. “Maybe I’ll do this…”

Before anything happens, a twig naps behind them. The pair immediately pull out their weapons before a figure dressed in black, with tan coloured trousers breaks through the tree line, his bright green eyes fixated on the lighter haired boy.

“Well well well, what do we have here?”  
“How the fuck did you manage to find us out here?”  
“It’s a small arena, just so happened to be in the same place at the same time. Merely a coincidence.  
“Marco, Go back to camp. I’ll deal with him”  
“I ain't leaving you dumbass”

Eren walks towards the pair slowly, twirling a knife in his left hand. “Trying to save your little boyfriend there 4. And here I thought you had a thing for Mikasa.”  
“That is none of your business 12.”  
“Ah, sure it isn’t Horseface” he turns his attention towards Marco “Sup 3”.  
The dark-haired boy nods politely in acknowledgment, but does not down his weapon.  
“Well… If that's how this is going to be” Eren throws the knife he had been twirling. It grazes Jean’s cheek, just underneath his right eye causing him to flinch slightly.  
The brunette then walks to the now-injured Jean. “That, was for Mikasa you fuckwad”. He then turns tail and leaves the two alone.

“Jean are you okay? What was that even for? Should we go after him again or just head back to camp with what we have” Marco drops his machete and places his hand on the other boys injured cheek.  
“Just go back. It’s not worth going after him. If we do, he might actually kill us.”  
“Sasha and Connie are going to go nuts”  
“Ugh probably. Could have been worse I suppose”.

\--------

 

The arena,  
The Cornucopia  
11:30 PM

Ymir is on watch. Not that anyone would dare to come near any of them, but just as a precaution. Krista, (which Ymir has doubts about that being her real name for some reason) who is also on watch with her had gone to get I formation from 7 about half an hour ago, so she is alone with her thoughts and 3 sleeping people around her.  
The ‘fallen tributes’ had their faces projected into the sky an hour or two after dark, and honestly, the freckled girl couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty seeing the faces of people she herself had killed. Not that she would admit that to anyone.  
Krista makes her way back from the forest into the clearing. Upon a second look, she appears to be stomping.  
“I am absolutely fuming”.  
“And why may that be angel face”.  
“12 went for Jean”  
“And… He deserves what he gets Krista”.  
“True, but doesn't mean that I like seeing him hurt.” the blonde sits down next to the other girl. “Hold me”.  
This catches the brunette off guard. She goes to speak but is cut off before anything can be said  
“No questions, just do it. Please.”

They reposition themselves so that the tiny girl is on the tallest’s lap. They sit in that position without talking for almost 20 minutes before either of them feels the need to speak.  
“Krista?”  
“Hrm”  
“Are you hiding anything”  
The blonde girl raises her eyebrows “And what would make you think that?”  
“Nothing. Just a hunch. That doesn't answer my question though”.  
“I might be”.  
“In other words, yes”.  
Historia looks up and kisses Ymir lightly on the lips “If I told you, then I would definitely have to kill you. And then anyone else who overheard”.

Remaining tributes

District 1 [Luxury]- Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun  
District 2 [Masonry]- Ymir Langnar, Bertolt Hoover  
District 3 [Technology]- Mina Carolina (X), Marco Bodt  
District 4 {Fishing]- Krista Lenz/Historia Reiss, Jean Kirstein  
District 5 [Power]- Hitch Dreyse, Marlowe Freundenberg (X)  
District 6 [Transportation]- Hannah Diamant (X), Franz Kefka (X)  
District 7 [Lumber]- Ruth D’Kline (X), Floch Forster  
District 8 [Textiles]- Sandra O’Byrne (X) Daz Lewis (X)  
District 9 [Grain]- Traute Carven (X), Thomas Wagner (X)  
District 10 [Livestock]- Sasha Braus, Connie Springer  
District 11 [Agriculture]- Ellie Weber (X), Armin Arlert  
District 12 [Coal Mining]- Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger

Remaining: 14/24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1st of all, I apologise for the wait with this chapter, I was busy at a week-long music course and I kept falling asleep at 6:30 pm. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, was a little stumped on what to write as I apparently forgot to plan the rest of day 1 in my extensive notes. Honestly, I am a mess. I have the next chapter fully planned out, don't worry.
> 
> Kudos, comments etc are very much appreciated.  
> I would really like to hear theories and thoughts on these games idk.
> 
> In other news, I'VE REACHED 500 HITS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
> I can't tell y'all how much I appreciate that. To anyone who is sticking with this fic, thank you so much, i love you all.
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr are the same handle, come find me there.
> 
> \---------  
> Chapter 10 Preview:  
> The Capitol  
> The arena.  
> North Side, 2 km from the cornucopia.  
> 7 am
> 
> Despite the fact it is 7 am, it is still dark and nobody has eaten anything yet, Sasha seems to be as awake as ever. Currently, she is wandering around the cave/campsite with far too much enthusiasm for Jean’s liking.
> 
> “Sash, could you PLEASE shut up.” A scream is heard from one of the sleeping bags. Specifically the one with no head poking out of the top. “Some of us were on watch in the dead of night and only just got to sleep.”  
> “AWEEEE does Jeany need his beauty sleep?” Sasha laughs  
> “SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAUS BEFORE SOMEONE FINDS US AND DECIDES TO SLIT OUT THROATS!”.  
> “Being a bit hypocritical there Jean?” Connie, who has been prepping a fire, buts in.  
> “Yeah, well, I value my safety dumbass. Not only that, but we don't want to wake anyone else up do we?”  
> “Oh, I never actually slept” Marco stirs. “And we are actually less likely to be attacked than it may seem.”  
> “Oh great, Sunshine freckles is here to contradict me, I thought you liked me Marco” Jean flops himself further into his sleeping bag. “Go on prove me wrong”


	10. Another one bites the dust: Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day: a budding relationship, some unwanted guests & a mercy kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, chapter 10, double digits. Honestly never thought I'd get this far with a fic seeing as I've never finished a multi chap EVER, bar that one I wrote for a project back in primary school.  
> I know I said I would double update last week, but stuff happened and I didn't get to write so I'm going to stop promising things and just keep to my (inconsistent days) weekly updates.  
> Also, I'm currently on holiday at the moment (Ie- as of yesterday) so I'm going to try enjoy my family holiday and not spend all my time trying to write a new chapter to this fic while I'm away. Meaning, no new chapters for the next few weeks (sorry).  
> Anyway, enough chatting from me, enjoy the chapter.

The Capitol  
The arena.  
North Side, 2 km from the cornucopia.  
7 am

Despite the fact it is 7 am, it is still dark and nobody has eaten anything yet, Sasha seems to be as awake as ever. Currently, she is wandering around the cave/campsite with far too much enthusiasm for Jean’s liking.

“Sash, could you PLEASE shut up.” A scream is heard from one of the sleeping bags. Specifically the one with no head poking out of the top. “Some of us were on watch in the dead of night and only just got to sleep.”  
“AWEEEE does Jeany need his beauty sleep?” Sasha laughs  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP BRAUS BEFORE SOMEONE FINDS US AND DECIDES TO SLIT OUT THROATS!”.  
“Being a bit hypocritical there Jean?” Connie, who has been prepping a fire, buts in.  
“Yeah, well, I value my safety dumbass. Not only that, but we don't want to wake anyone else up do we?”  
“Oh I never actually slept” Marco stirs. “And we are actually less likely to be attacked than it may seem.”  
“Oh great, Sunshine freckles is here to contradict me, I thought you liked me Marco” Jean flops himself further into his sleeping bag. “Go on prove me wrong”  
"it would be far too dangerous for any of them to come near us because there are so many of us"  
"and what if they came in a group?"  
"Our combat skills are around as equally matched as theirs. There are 5 of them and 5 of us. We are most likely for at least half of us to survive."  
"Huh" Connie places his fist under his chin "looks like angel features is right".  
The dark haired boy shrugs.  
"You better boy have jinxed that 3" the two toned haired boy attempts to say while yawning. As he does he slides over towards the other boy and leans his head on the others shoulder. "I really did think you liked me but here you are arguing against me."  
Marco looks down at Jean "Who's to say I don't know?" Hrmmm".  
"OH MY GOD YOU TWO, JUST GOD DAMN KISS ALREADY" Sasha shouts. 

The golden eyed boy rolls his eyes at the suggestion which makes Marco laugh.  
"how about we take her up on that suggestion? It's not like we weren't close enough to it yesterday before 12 butted in".  
Jean places his index finger on the other boys nose and leans in slightly. "in case you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of a death game"  
"Oh come on. You know they'll all love it"  
"you drive a hard bargain there 3, but you are In Fact right about that."

Jean then plants his lips on Marco's very softly while Sasha and Connie cheering them on the other side of the camp. 

Marco was In Fact correct about sponsors loving the kiss as they receive a lot of gifts of water and some food through the day. 

\--------  
The arena,  
East side.  
1 kilometer from the cornucopia  
Noon

Mikasa is practically freezing. While hunting for food this morning all three of them got extremely dirty and ended up with very little in the way of food.  
Despite the dangers Mikasa decided that she would have a wash in the river which, in hindsight, had been a very bad idea because the water can't have been any warmer than 5°C.  
She retrieves her underwear, khakis and black t-shirt from the tree in which she left them before picking up her sword.  
She stays on guard on her way back to the campsite in case anyone decided to jump her.  
When she returns she finds the two boys sitting behind a small fire, both clearly as cold as her after their 'baths'.  
They sit around the fire chatting amicably for a while before there is a disturbance in the trees.  
"What the hell was that" Eren has drawn a knife out of his belt and is reaching for a second.  
An acorn drops out of one of the trees. Armin looks up at the source "Seems like a squirrel".  
Another few acorns drop around them, each from different trees. One of them hits Eren in the side of the head.  
"Shit. We need to move. NOW" Mikasa exclaims "they're not just squirrels, they're mutts."  
The acorns continue raining down from the trees, as the trio attempt to pack up their camp. After a few more hits to his head Eren loses it and throws a knife at one of the squirrels, killing it instantly.  
Unsurprisingly, this does not end well. The squirrels put down their 'missiles' and simultaneously start running down the trees towards the three teens.

The trio begin sprinting away from their campsite in attempts to not be eaten alive by an army of rabid mutt squirrels.  
"Well done genius"  
"Shut up Armin, I thought it would help".  
"Yeah well it didn't did it. Just fucking run". 

And they do, they run and run until their legs can't take it anymore. The squirrels only follow them while they are in the tree line, retreating once they reach the pebble beach having gotten a few bites and scratches in on the each of the tributes legs. They collapse on the complete other side of the arena once they feel that they are safe enough and assess their wounds.  
They sit in silence for a few minutes before Mikasa takes a bottle out of the backpack the three share.  
"You two boys better rinse those bites. Those were mutts, you don't know what the game makers could have laced them with".  
Eren huffs "And what are we going to rinse them with. I don't see any antiseptic or anything here".  
The ravenette presses the bottle to the boys chest "Salt water. I bottled some from the beach on our way over here just in case".  
"Oh"  
"I've already fixed mine so I'll be in charge of setting up the camp."

\--------  
The cornucopia  
8pm

Hitch hasn't slept. She hasn't ate and she hasn't drank anything since after the tribute interviews 2 days ago.  
She has been wandering about the forest alone for hours on end, dizzy and barely able to stand. She does not want to go out this way. That's just embarrassing. She in the middle of a death match and she's on the way to dying via dehydration. Not on her watch.  
She makes her way to the cornucopia where she knows the careers have set up camp. 

Just her luck that there are 3 of them there. Two blondes and a tall brown haired boy. The blonde girl spots her almost instantly and whispers something to the two boys next to her.  
Hitch continues to walk towards them, drawing out a knife she has no intention of actually using.  
The girl gets up and sprints towards her, grabbing the others throat and pinning her to the ground, stealing the knife off of her in the process.  
"What do you want 5?"  
"Water… that was it nothing else".  
"Are you sure?"  
"Just kill her Annie. She won't last much longer anyway" The blond boy shouts over.

Annie looks Hitch in the eyes and places the knife to the other girls throat, a sympathetic look in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry". 

30 seconds later a cannon booms, marking the end of another tributes life. 

\--------  
Remaining tributes

District 1 [Luxury]- Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun  
District 2 [Masonry]- Ymir Langnar, Bertolt Hoover  
District 3 [Technology]- Mina Carolina (X), Marco Bodt  
District 4 {Fishing]- Krista Lenz/Historia Reiss, Jean Kirstein  
District 5 [Power]- Hitch Dreyse (X) , Marlowe Freundenberg (X)  
District 6 [Transportation]- Hannah Diamant (X), Franz Kefka (X)  
District 7 [Lumber]- Ruth D’Kline (X), Floch Forster  
District 8 [Textiles]- Sandra O’Byrne (X) Daz Lewis (X)  
District 9 [Grain]- Traute Carven (X), Thomas Wagner (X)  
District 10 [Livestock]- Sasha Braus, Connie Springer  
District 11 [Agriculture]- Ellie Weber (X), Armin Arlert  
District 12 [Coal Mining]- Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger

Remaining: 13/24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, since the last chapter went up, this had hit 600 hits. WTAF. THAT IS NUTS.  
> Thank-you to anyone who has read this mess of a fic. I can barely put into words how much that means to me.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm aware it's a little short, sorry bout that.  
> Kudos, comments etc are very much appreciated.  
> I would really like to hear theories and thoughts on these games idk.  
> As per other socials are @/ssushiii come chat, I don't bite :). 
> 
> Chapter 11 preview:  
> “Rei, calm down. You are just doing what’s necessary to survive in here. I was a little surprised, but I don’t hold it against you”.  
> “NO. I HURT YOU. I’M A TERRIBLE PERSON. I DESERVE ALL OF THIS”.  
> “And you helped me. Back in training”.


	11. Taking my time on my ride: Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to hit home.
> 
> Chapter song: Ride, Twenty One Pilots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:  
> One character has a bit of a mental breakdown in the 1st scene, so if you are sensitive to things like that, I would advise not reading the 1st scene.  
> Also, brief mentions of kidnapping plans and death.

3 AM  
The Capitol.  
The arena.  
200 yards from the cornucopia.

Reiner’s head feels like it is about to burst.  
Since the reaping, there have been a million contradictory thoughts buzzing around in his head, none of which are pleasant. They’ve somehow gotten worse since he killed that kid from 3, and told Annie to kill the girl from 5, they have become even worse.  
He’s had troubles before, the first time he was 11 or 12, the night before the interviews being one of the worst he’s experienced so far.  
He’s supposed to be on watch but for the past hour, his hands have been on his face and his knees on his chest while he shakes uncontrollably.  
He feels a hand on his shoulder. Without checking who it is he grabs his dagger and slashes the person’s arm.  
“Shit. Ow. Reiner, what was that about?”  
The blonde’s blue eyes widen in shock when he spots the tall brunette standing next to him, cradling his left wrist.  
“BERTOLT, OH MY GOD. SHIT. IM SO SORRY I DIDN’T MEAN…” He can’t even finish his sentence before he breaks down even further.

Every morally ambiguous thing he has ever done crossed Reiner’s mind.  
Beating up 10-year olds back in the training centre in District 1 because the trainers had told him to.  
Telling all Eldia that he wants people to be intimidated by him.  
Killing that kid without a second thought.  
Forcing Annie to kill that other girl.  
And now, slashing his ally, maybe even friend, just because he wanted to check and see if he was okay.

These whole games, Reiner has felt like he was in some sort of trance.  
Most people during these games hide their true feelings from the cameras and the other tributes, but Reiner almost feels like he’s hiding himself from himself.  
The problem is, he’s been doing that for so long that he doesn’t know who he even is anymore.

Before Reiner can even process what’s happening, he’s screaming hysterically into the void of the forest around him.

Bertolt attempts to put his hand onto the blond boy’s shoulder but it is flicked away almost immediately.

“I’M NOT WORTH IT!”  
“You are Reiner. Nobody deserves this”.  
“I’M NOT! I’VE HURT A LOT OF PEOPLE. I’VE KILLED SOMEONE. I DESERVE TO FEEL TERRIBLE. I DON’T DESERVE TO BE HELPED. ESPECIALLY NOT FROM YOU. I HURT YOU WITHOUT THINKING”.  
“Rei, calm down. You are just doing what’s necessary to survive in here. I was a little surprised, but I don’t hold it against you”.  
“NO. I HURT YOU. I’M A TERRIBLE PERSON. I DESERVE ALL OF THIS”.  
“And you helped me. Back in training”.  
The other boy’s blue eyes open wider in shock and his posture relaxes a little however the tears continue to roll down his face. Bertolt places his hand on the small of the blonde’s back. “You’ve got good in you. That much is obvious”.

The pair sit together until Reiner stops crying and calms down a little. Once he does, the brunette wakes up Ymir and Krista so they can take over watch.

The early hours of the morning, on the third day of the 850th Hunger games, the residents of the Capitol realised the psychological impact that their ‘entertainment’ can have on the tributes. However, it took 850 years and them seeing a muscular 6-foot-tall career tribute screaming at the top of his lungs for them to notice.  
Erwin Smith was not happy that day.

\----  
11 AM

“I have a plan”. Annie calls

The rest of the careers migrate over to where the blonde girl has been sitting for the past half an hour.  
“I think I know how to kill that girl from 12. Did you all see the squirrels yesterday?”  
Ymir shrugs and folds her arms “what is your point blondie?”  
Her blue eyes fix on the taller girls brown ones with a murderous stare “I’m getting to it, now, if you would shut up and let me speak before you decide to butt in, that would be great. Anyway, they came from the East side of the arena. We already know that 4 and co are on the Northside, meaning that the squirrels were after 12 and 11."  
"They could have gone anywhere after that though" Reiner waves his hand, still clearly not in the best of moods.  
"Well, that's the thing, usually people run in a straight line, meaning they probably would have gone to the west side"  
Historia moves her eyes towards Annie and puts her hand I in front of her face. "They might have tried to throw us off and went south though. Which in this scenario, is more likely because they won't want to be found”?  
"All this is great, but can we get to the point of this please" The tall brunette girl starts gesturing wildly but stops when Historia places her hand on her chest and gives her a small kiss. "Ymir, calm, we're getting there. I don't want Annie going at you".  
"As I was saying. Krista is probably right. So, we know vaguely where they are. My plan, capture the boy. Don't kill him, just take him".  
Bertolt wipes sweat from his brow, "Shit Annie. That's…."  
"Dark, yeah, I'm good at that. The girl is super attached to him. She won't do anything unless she knows he's safe and she will do anything in her power to keep him alive. He's her weakness".  
"Actually, I take back everything I said earlier" Ymir steps forward "I like this plan. So basically, we take the boy…"  
"and she comes looking for him. She'll probably be frantic and then we ambush her". The blonde at the brunette's side says.  
"Exactly. Now how do we plan on getting him"

\--------  
2 PM  
Southside  
3 Kilometres from cornucopia

“Eren, would you please shut up about those squirrels. There are far bigger threats in this arena than them”. Armin, who is currently at the top of a chestnut tree calls down.  
“No, I will not. They made me lose a knife, and I needed that knife”.  
“They didn’t make you lose anything”. Mikasa throws back monotonously “You chose to throw that knife at them, and it provoked them, and we had to leave. You are lucky sponsors sent anything to us after your antics. If it was me, I would have sent you nothing. And Armin is right”  
“Thank you”  
“There are 10 other people in this arena that could try to kill us at any time, some of which have a good reason to”.  
“EH, Who?”  
“You and that boy from 4 have been at each other since the parade, which in turn has his allies on you, which definitely includes the girl from 4 who's with 1 and 2".  
"Drop it, Mikasa. I can fend for myself. I'm not a baby".  
"Well, you sure as hell act like one".  
"Eh, Guys." Armin shouts "Could you catch this bag so I can get down from this tree".  
"Sure" Eren goes to the bottom of the tree, being careful not to trip on any of the roots which have broken through the ground and catches the bag Armin drops down. "Jesus, how many nuts did you fill this with".  
"No clue, I didn't count". The blond boy starts to climb down the tree "I needed quite a lot though because I left most of what I had at the other campsite trying to run away from deadly squirrels"  
"I thought we said we weren't going to talk about the squirrels".  
"No, I asked you to stop talking about them because you haven't shut up about said squirrels for almost twenty-four hours".  
Just at that, the branch under the blond boy's foot breaks. He attempts to grab on to the branch, but he falls too fast and can’t grab on.  
Neither Eren nor Mikasa react in time and before they can take a step towards the tree, Armin has already hit the ground, his neck snapping instantly after landing on one of the larger roots.  
The canon goes off just mere seconds later.

Everything seems to slow down, the straight-up scream let out by the raven-haired girl barely registers in either teen’s ears.  
It feels surreal.  
Both tributes fall to their knees at their friends’ side. Wishing for his now glazed over eyes to move, and for him to respond to their sobs.  
But he doesn’t.

Neither of them moves from the side of Armin’s lifeless body. Even after the Capitol jet enters the arena to take him, the pair stay still. Both unwilling to accept what has just happened.

\--------  
9 PM  
Northside  
2 Kilometres from the cornucopia.

The five tributes sit around a small fire that they had originally made so they could cook the rabbit they had caught but are now just using for warmth and atmosphere. Connie and Sasha, however, have decided that the heat of the fire and their jackets was not enough and have decided to sit in the same sleeping bag.

“So, dudes” Connie claps both his hands together “this may sound depressing, but where do you want to be buried after all this? Personally, I hope I’m next to my little brother and sister, but I’ll be dead, so I won’t have much of a choice in the matter”  
Jean’s eyes almost bulge out of his head “Jeez Con. First, that’s a bit deep, relevant, but deep. And second, YOUR YOUNGER SIBLINGS ARE DEAD?”  
“I warned you of the slightly depressing nature of the sentence I was about to say so don’t blame me for you being surprised. You, Jeany boy, may just be an idiot”.  
“Look who’s talking”  
“He has a point”. Marco sniggers, which earns him a light slap from Jean.  
“And yes. They caught pneumonia when they were eight and seeing as 10 has such great healthcare, they didn’t make it. But hey, saved them from getting sent here. I feel really bad for my parents though. First, they lost Sunny and Martin and now they’re gonna lose me too. These games kinda suck ass”.  
“That they do” Sasha places her arm around her sleeping bag companion. “I’m an only child, but I think I want to be next to my Ma. Which makes me feel bad for my dad, but that’s where I want to be, I think. How about you Floch?”.  
“I haven’t really thought about it. I’d say the woods, but almost all of 7 is woods”.  
“Just put me where there is space for me” Jean clasps his hands “As long as my mom can come visit wherever my grave is, I don’t really care. I would say near Krista, cause she is my best friend, but I really don’t want her to not win these games”.  
“She’s with those twats from 1 and 2 though,” the brunette girl says.  
“doesn’t mean I care about her any less Sash”. He shrugs  
Marco flits his eyes towards the fire. “I don’t really want to be buried. I don’t really like the concept of just being in the ground in a box forever. The whole cremation thing is more up my street. Not that I can choose though. If anything, I care more about what happens spiritually”.  
“And what may that be Marco polo mint?”  
“Well, my mom always told me that everyone became an angel once they died. The good angels would have white wings, and bad ones would have black ones.” He shakes his head “this sounds super childish, I’m sorry. I’ll just stop.”  
Connie starts waving his hands around frantically “NONONONO keep going. I’m intrigued.”  
“Fine. Well, I used to ask what made someone a bad person, I thought it was just doing bad things, but almost everyone does bad things at one point in their lives. My mom told me that there were very little black-winged angels because there are more good people in the world. But when I asked about the Hunger games she always said ‘those are good people who have been forced to do terrible things they never wanted to do for other people’s entertainment. But because of those terrible things they did, they cannot have their white wings. They have red wings. They are red because they killed people, but they are still good people’. Thing is, I always thought that the red was the guilt of hurting everyone you left behind and those in the arena”.  
“Hrmm. I think I like your interpretation better, no offence to your mom though”. The brunette girl says  
“Either way, mine would still be red because of the cornucopia. Which, may I add, I still feel terrible about”. The two-toned haired boy shrugs.  
“Okay, I know I started all this death talk, but I want it to end and I want a group hug. Come on, come to Connie”.  
The five of them huddle together, just enjoying the moment and sully enjoying each other’s company even despite knowing that they still have a 1/12 chance that they’ll survive for longer than a week more.  
\--------

Remaining tributes  
District 1 [Luxury]- Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun  
District 2 [Masonry]- Ymir Langnar, Bertolt Hoover  
District 3 [Technology]- Mina Carolina (X), Marco Bodt  
District 4 {Fishing]- Krista Lenz/Historia Reiss, Jean Kirstein  
District 5 [Power]- Hitch Dreyse (X), Marlowe Freundenberg (X)  
District 6 [Transportation]- Hannah Diamant (X), Franz Kefka (X)  
District 7 [Lumber]- Ruth D’Kline (X), Floch Forster  
District 8 [Textiles]- Sandra O’Byrne (X) Daz Lewis (X)  
District 9 [Grain]- Traute Carven (X), Thomas Wagner (X)  
District 10 [Livestock]- Sasha Braus, Connie Springer  
District 11 [Agriculture]- Ellie Weber (X), Armin Arlert (X)  
District 12 [Coal Mining]- Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger  
Remaining: 12/24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this one is slightly longer than usual because I felt the need to treat y'all after such a long wait.  
> Since the last chapter was posted this fic reached 750 hits and with this chapter its passed 20k words, JFC. I am so thankful to anyone who has read this, from something that started out as an idea I had in the shower, I just CAN'T.  
> Also, apologies for the month-long hiatus, I went on 2 different weeks long holidays, was working, enrolling into uni and having some health issues that caused me to spend 3 days lying in my bed not wanting to do anything because my entire body hurt and my new painkillers were making me sleepy. But we got to chapter 11 EVENTUALLY and I hope that it didn't cause too much emotional trauma for you.  
> SOOOOOOO... Just a heads up, next chapter is a doozy. I've had it completely planned for over year now and I'm scared to write it because I might cry.
> 
> And for anyone who is interested, i am actually planning on doing a Historia cosplay from this AU at MCM Scotland in September because I want to blow my own trumpet or something.
> 
> Kudos/comments are always much appreciated, especially comments :)).
> 
> Chapter 12 Preview:  
> "Not everyone can get through these pointless death matches like you did, on sheer dumb luck"   
> "You call losing an arm lucky do you?"   
> "I'm not fucking finished. And no I don't, I was meaning the majority of people dying off before you could even get yourself involved. And yes I know you are still shaken up about Frieda and the fact that she damaged your arm so badly that you decided to cut it off. You don't have three same trauma as those kids in there who have been tortured for half of their lives so they can kill each other better and stay alive".   
> "You have no idea how I was brought up. No, I wasn't trained to kill people, but my father told me exactly how fucked up humanity is. What makes you an expert on how they were trained anyway? Last time I checked you were from 12".  
> The ravenette lets out a small laugh "You really think Kenny Ackerman taught me nothing?" he then turns and heads out of the room.


	12. Human Wreckage: Day 4, Part 1*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blood, Blood, Gallons of the stuff.
> 
> \--------  
> IMPORTANT!!!!!  
> CONTENT WARNINGS: Blood, Death, Very Graphic depictions of violence, Limb loss, Grief, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of self-amputation, Mentions of Trauma, Mentions of past child abuse.
> 
> This chapter is very heavy and deals with difficult subjects. The violence is not intended to be glorified. READ THIS CHAPTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the gore starts, I have a little bit of world-building that I have forgotten to add in the notes of previous chapters.  
> While in the arena all tributes wear a similar outfit. This consists of:  
> Light brown trousers  
> Short-sleeved T-shirt in district colour with black and grey square district number badge under left collar bone.  
> A lighter shade of district coloured long-sleeved T-shirt, worn under the short-sleeved shirt.
> 
> The corresponding district colours (only the main ones) are:  
> 1- Dark Red  
> 2- Mustard Yellow  
> 3- Purple  
> 4- Royal Blue  
> 7- Dark Green  
> 10- Dusty Pink  
> 11- Grey  
> 12- Black
> 
> \--------  
> FINAL WARNING: Proceed with caution. (FYI I'm sorry)

The Capitol.  
Tribute centre.  
5 am

Erwin's eyes are filled with fury as he stares at the screen in front of him. Hange stands at his side, their hand on his shoulder. Levi stands in the corner of the room, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.   
"I don't know what has gotten into them. I really don't. I told them that they should be passive, only kill in self-defence. But now they’re talking about kidnapping someone. That's just…" the blond man takes his hand away from his eyes, "It's fucked up. Reiner is clearly out of it as well. I don't know why they decided to go along with this, I really don't". 

"4 is what's happened!" Levi says in a low, monotone voice, just loud enough that the other two victors could hear him. "I told you before the games started that there was something fishy about that girl, she put on a show to get sponsors, now look at her. She's going at it with the girl from 2, which might be genuine but at this rate I doubt it, sending in 7 to spy on the other group and encouraging everyone to kidnap one of mine. And she's getting exactly what she wants, attention, views. The entire Capitol is rooting for her and that girl from 2 because 'its true love', just because they had a midnight makeout session while they were meant to be guarding the camp. There is definitely something else going on, I can't quite pick it out, but there's something. Not to say that she's the only reason, the rest of them have been taught how to deal with these games since they were 7, was probably their plan all along. I mean, it was Annie's idea wasn't it?"  
" Still, I told them just to be defensive, only use offence when absolutely necessary".

The shorter man pushes himself off the wall and walks in the direction of the blond, stopping just short of a foot in front of him. "Erwin, honey" there’s a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice "just because you were raised with some sort of glorified view on humanity, doesn't mean anyone else was."  
Hange removes their arm from the blue-eyed man's shoulders and reaches out to the other man in front of them, "Levi, maybe you should sto…"   
Their hand is batted away almost immediately.   
Erwin's eyes narrow, "No Levi, do go on about how you think I was raised, because surely you know better than I do.''   
"Oh, I will. Not everyone can get through these pointless deathmatches like you did, on sheer dumb luck"   
"You call losing an arm lucky, do you?"   
"I'm not fucking finished. And no, I don't, I was meaning most people dying off before you could even get yourself involved. And yes, I know you are still shaken up about Frieda and the fact that she damaged your arm so badly that you decided to cut it off. You don't have the same trauma as those kids in there who have been tortured for half of their lives so they can kill each other better and stay alive".   
"You have no idea how I was brought up. No, I wasn't trained to kill people, but my father told me exactly how fucked up humanity is. What makes you an expert on how they were trained anyway? Last time I checked you were from 12".  
The ravenette lets out a small laugh "You really think living with Kenny Ackerman taught me nothing?" he then turns and heads out of the room. 

\--------

The arena  
Southside

The group of ‘career’ tributes had set off from their base at 7 am, none of them had had much in the way of rest, especially Reiner, who at this point looked like a shell of the man he was during his interview.  
The plan they had come up with was that Annie and Ymir would pin the boy, restrain him (and knock him out if need be). Annie has always been sneaky, she could go anywhere without being noticed, plus she’s strong enough to floor Reiner in around 2 seconds flat. Ymir, because she’s persuasive, and can have a mean look in her eye when she wants to. The other 3 are on lookout  
They made their way to the south side of the arena in those small groups, in order to reduce the sound of the foot traffic around the pair from 12s camp. They were planning on surrounding the boy without the girl noticing.

It takes them well over an hour to get from one side of the arena to the other. After only a few minutes of ‘the waiting game’, Bertolt, who is high in a tree, turns and gives a signal to the duo on the ground.  
They are all aware of the plan, and they do not intend to stray from it.  
\--  
Mikasa is practically a shell of herself. Hell Eren is upset too, but Mikasa…

The last time he saw her this way was just after her parents died.  
Then again, she was never the same after that.

She has barely said a word since the canon went off, not that that is much different to her normal state, Eren thinks, but her demeanour is off. She’s sitting against the same tree Armin fell from. Not crying, just, not her usual stoic self.

Eren places a hand on her shoulder  
“Hey”. She looks up at him. “Do you want me to go get something for us to eat?”  
The ravenette thinks for a moment before nodding cautiously “I’ll stay here”.  
“Miki, will you be okay?”  
She nods.  
“I won’t be too long”.  
“Don’t die… Please”.  
“I’ll do my best”.

\--  
At two minutes past nine, Eren wanders into view of the careers.  
Annie and Ymir saunter up to him from either side as soon as Bertolt gives the signal. Both brandishing their weapons. They make it so he backs himself into the nearest tree.

The brunette boy’s face captures a million emotions at once. Clearly terrified but trying to keep the tough act by acting smug.   
Ymir laughs.  
“Oh hey there twelve.”  
“What do you want?” his hand moves towards his knife, which has been stored in his belt.  
“Oh not much really.”  
“Why haven’t you killed me yet?”  
“Well, then twelve. Actually, I’m getting sick of calling you twelve all the damn time, you’ve got a name I hope”.  
“Eren.”  
“Well, Eren. We’ve noticed you’ve got it out for that boy from four, is that right”.  
“Yes”.  
“Good, good. As I suspected. You see…”  
“Oh my god, Ymir get to the point” the small blonde snarls through her teeth, cutting off the other girls speech “You hate four, we hate four, we want you on our side and you can kill him”.  
“Why me. Though?”  
“We can tell you want it more than we do. We’d let Krista do it, but she said no”.  
“Other than immense satisfaction. What would I gain from it?”  
“We won’t kill you if you’re on our side. What kind of backstabber does that?” Ymir jumps back in.  
The blonde catches his eyes flitting away from them just a second before a pained look emerges on his face. “We won’t hurt the girl either”.  
He thinks for a few seconds before finally replying “Eh. Okay… I’ll come with you”.

\--

Eren’s mind is going at a million miles a minute.  
He has almost no intentions of actually joining the careers, even if it ensures Mikasa’s safety. Which he didn’t believe, to begin with.  
Yes, he hates that boy from four. Yes, he wants to fuck with him, but he doesn’t actually want to kill him. Mostly because he knows that he would be overwhelmed and outnumbered instantly.  
What he sure as hell doesn’t want is his life to be in the hands of 5 people, he knows would kill him without a second thought if he put a toe out of line.

He walks with the careers for almost 5 minutes, having no idea what direction they were going in before spotting an opening.  
The girls from two and four are up the front holding hands with each other, hence meaning they won't be able to reach their weapons as quickly, and if he runs fast enough, four won't be able to throw her spear far enough to hit him.  
The pair from one and the tall boy from two are talking about something very quietly, the blonde boy continuously looking back at him.

The brunette boy waits until nobody is looking and there are enough trees around that he can hide himself if they decide to follow. He takes that opening and runs.  
Runs as fast as he possibly can, without looking back for a second.

\----  
“Shit”. Ymir stops her foot into the floor. “Well, there goes the easiest way of killing the girl”.  
“Are we not going after him or?..” Annie asks “I mean, we spent all that time trying to get him alone. Were not just going to let him run are we?”  
“That would be counterproductive if we just let him go” The other small blonde girl at Ymir’s’ side chimes in.  
Annie places her hand on the side of her face for a few seconds “Fuck it. I’ll go after him. Krista, come with me for backup. Will you three be okay on your own?” She looks up at the other three. Ymir is still mad and shouting obscenities, Bertolt is sweating profusely and Reiner, well, Reiner looks as if his mind isn’t in his head. “Actually, Krista, stay here. I’ll bring him back as soon as I can”.  
And with that, she takes off running in the direction that twelve ran.

Reiner, looking defeated, slumps onto the floor.  
“What now?” He sighs.

Historia looks into the sky for a second. “I can go find Floch, get him to give us an update on Jean’s group. Clearly none of them have died yet, but he should tell us what’s going on”.  
“Floch would do what?...”

A figure emerges from the bushes.  
The boy from three had somehow managed to creep up on them. How long he’d been there, nobody knows. But clearly, he had overheard enough for him to know that Floch had been spying on them this whole time.

“No… Floch can’t have been spying on us. He’s our ally. What are you guys on about”.

Reiner bolts to his feet. Hand immediately going to his sword. Without thinking, he runs at the boy.  
‘He knows too much’ He thinks.  
Before he has the chance to scream, Reiner has cut off the boy’s arm and the sword is embedded in his head.

The cannon goes off less than a second later.

“MARCOOOOOO” A girl’s voice comes from behind the boy’s body now is.  
Three other sets of footsteps follow her voice.  
\--

When the cannon went off Sasha had thought the worst. That it could have been one of her friends. But what she is seeing now was beyond what she could have imagined.

Three of the career group are standing in a small circle, their eyes focused on the other member of their group.

The tall boy from District 1 one is covered in blood and breathing heavily. What is now left of Marco, at his feet.

“You shithead”. She screams as she grabs an arrow from her quiver, places it in her bow and shoots.  
Her arrow makes a home in the blonde boy’s leg, causing him to scream and fall to the ground

Connie, Jean and Floch, who hadn’t been too far behind Sasha, appear at her shoulder just before the other careers spring into action.

From the ground, the blonde boy holds out his sword and catches Floch’s legs as he tries to turn and run away from the scene.  
“You don’t get to be a coward now seven”.  
Floch tries to get up off the ground, but the wounds to his legs are too severe. He flops onto the ground again. Reiner takes a small knife out of his pocket and stabs the other boy in the throat, twisting it before removing it completely. The second cannon rings in everyone’s ears.

The tall dark-haired boy from two lunges at Connie, pinning him into a headlock. However, the short-haired boy’s arms still remained functional and his sword plunges between the brunette’s shoulder blades. Unable to maintain the headlock, Bertolt lets go of Connie. This allows the smaller boy to push the blade further in until it was visible from the front before pulling the whole thing out and running back into the tree line before the cannon goes off.

Sasha shoots another arrow directly into Reiner’s eye, the cannon going off a second or so later.

Ymir runs at Jean, who had been standing staring at Marco’s body, completely in shock. The brunette girl knocks him off his feet and pins him to the ground before he can comprehend what on earth is going on. Sasha notices the situation, and shoots another arrow, hitting the other girl in the side causing her to roll off of Jean and onto the floor next to him, allowing Sasha to help him off the ground. The pair run back into the trees to join Connie.

All three of them run away from the carnage faster than any of them have ever run before.

\--  
Ymir feels the blood pouring from her side. She cannot breathe properly, so she knows that the arrow has her lung.

She isn’t going to make it.

A blonde figure appears at her side.  
“Ymir, oh my god. Fuck”.  
“Hey, hey” She places her hand on the other girls face, wiping away a few of the tears falling from her eyes “Hey, gorgeous. It’s okay”.  
“Ymir…”  
“Don’t cry. Just… Just let me go”

Ymir is having trouble holding back the tears herself. She really loves this blonde angel that is now kneeling over her. Maybe in some alternate universe, they could have been happy together. Maybe they would have had a shot at a relationship. But not in this one.

Ymir pulls the arrow from her side, Instantly the blood starts flowing faster, and she can feel her breathing getting shorter.

“You were right. I was hiding something”. The blonde’s speech is broken as she tries to talk through the sobs “My real name. It’s Historia”.

The brunette lets her head fall back. “It suits you. Historia”.

She closes her eyes, only remaining conscious long enough to feel Historia’s lips on her own for a few seconds before everything went black.

\--------  
Remaining tributes  
District 1 [Luxury]- Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun (X)  
District 2 [Masonry]- Ymir Langnar (X) , Bertolt Hoover (X)  
District 3 [Technology]- Mina Carolina (X), Marco Bodt (X)  
District 4 {Fishing]- Krista Lenz/Historia Reiss, Jean Kirstein  
District 5 [Power]- Hitch Dreyse (X), Marlowe Freundenberg (X)  
District 6 [Transportation]- Hannah Diamant (X), Franz Kefka (X)  
District 7 [Lumber]- Ruth D’Kline (X), Floch Forster (X)  
District 8 [Textiles]- Sandra O’Byrne (X) Daz Lewis (X)  
District 9 [Grain]- Traute Carven (X), Thomas Wagner (X)  
District 10 [Livestock]- Sasha Braus, Connie Springer  
District 11 [Agriculture]- Ellie Weber (X), Armin Arlert (X)  
District 12 [Coal Mining]- Mikasa Ackerman, Eren Jaeger  
Remaining: 7/24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it to the end. Well done.  
> Also, sorry.  
> This chapter was extremely hard to write, which is one of the reasons it took so damn long, but it's finally done.  
> Again. I'm really sorry.  
> This is probably the worst chapter of the lot, but I'm not saying it's going to get much better after this. I promise nothing.  
> If it makes you feel any better, this chap hurt me too.
> 
> Thank you for all of the comments on the last chapter. It really means the world to me that people are even reading this fic at all. Also, 950 HITS. Seriously, I can't thank you enough!!
> 
> In other news, I'm changing the updating schedule of this fic to fit in with my new timetable etc, because uni is hard, never would have guessed. My plan is to get chapter 13 up the 2nd week of November, however, I'm participating in a fic swap, so idk how much time I'll have, but we shall see.
> 
> Sorry, again.
> 
> Chapter 13 preview:  
> IN PROGRESS...


End file.
